GUNDAM WING: LA VIDA ESTÁ HECHA DE TROZOS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Pequeños textos vistos desde el punto de vista de Heero y, a veces, de Duo que van armando una historia como si fueran partes de un rompecabezas. General/psicológico. Los 100 primeros trozos concluidos...quien sabe si podré con 100 más.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el frío que traspasaba el cristal. El silencio duró poco. Un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto le hizo abrir los ojos.

**-Duo llegó.—**Dijo la voz de Trowa desde afuera.

Afirmó su frente en el cristal mirando a la oscuridad sin formas de la realidad que había más allá, asechando en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche decidió dormir un poco más.

…..

_**DC-2010**_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Apretó el arma con mucha más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos en el rostro del otro que estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos en alto y una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios.

**-Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer.** —Dijo sin cambiar su posición.

Heero guardó silencio pensando en si debía dejar de apuntarle aún y confiar en sus palabras.

**-Lo prometo.** —Volvió a decir otro al notar su mirada de duda.

Entrecerró sus ojos, soltó el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones y bajó el arma a un costado sin dejar de mirarlo. Aquello debió ser una broma como todo lo demás. Sólo eso. Pero por qué Duo no lo decía y sólo se disculpaba.

**-En verdad lo siento…-**-Repitió Duo antes de salir del cuarto.

…..

_**DC-2010**_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Una explosión a sus espaldas lo hizo golpearse contra la pared con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido. Se mordió el labio inferior aguantando la exclamación de dolor que trató de escapársele entre los labios. Por lo menos se había dislocado el hombro derecho.

El ruido volvió a traerlo a la realidad. Las alarmas estaban encendidas en todas partes.

Apoyó su peso en sus piernas y volvió a levantarse. Sin mirar hacia atrás empezó a caminar entre el humo y los escombros.

Por un leve momento se cuestionó el querer seguir haciendo aquello el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida. También sabía que no debería ser una vida muy larga.

Una pequeña sensación de risa se le atoró en la garganta.

Apretó su hombro derecho y siguió caminando entre el humo volviendo a ser él. Olvidándose si quiera de haber dudado. Olvidando el anhelar aquello que no podía tener.

…..

_**DC-2010**_


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Cuando entró a la casa que tenían como tapadera se encontró de lleno con 04, quien le devolvió la mirada con su acostumbrada pasividad.

Movió levemente la cabeza como saludo. El otro le devolvió el gesto mientras agudizaba la mirada. Fue cuando supo que su hombro era solo un detalle.

**-Estoy bien.**—Dijo pasando junto al cirquero en dirección al baño del primer piso.

Aquella noche tuvo que dejarse vendar por Barton mientras era observado con preocupación por Winner que parecía comprender mejor que él todo lo que estaba pasando.

…..

_**DC-2010**_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

El espacio siempre le había llamado la atención. Solía quedarse flotando a la deriva dentro de su Gundam mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Era como dejar de existir.

Era como ser libre; y, a la vez, estar atrapado dentro de esa libertad.

…..

_**DC-2010**_


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Cuando empuñaba su pistola se sentía por alguna extraña razón: VIVO.

Cuando piloteaba su gundam se sentía FUERTE.

Cuando estaba en silencio, se sentía CENTRADO.

Cuando le veía a él creía perderlo todo, y deseaba estar dentro de su gundam para sentirse fuerte y centrado de nuevo.

…..

_**DC-2010**_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

La segunda vez que Maxwell se coló en su cuarto no le apuntó con su arma. Se le quedó viendo sin mucho interés en medio de la penumbra.

**-¿Por qué?**—Le preguntó asuntándolo, notando que el otro le creía dormido.

**-¡Heero!**—Exclamó apegándose a la pared junto a la puerta como queriendo formar parte de esta y desaparecer.

**-¿Por qué?—**Volvió a preguntar.

**- No lo sé.**—Respondió en voz baja el otro mientras bajaba la cabeza apegando la barbilla al pecho.—**Pensé que estando aquí lo sabría.**

Aquella noche Duo se mantuvo quieto en el mismo lugar, mientras Heero se quedaba dormido en su cama.

Cuando despertó a eso de las 6 AM, estaba solo.

_**DC-2010**_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Se subió a la carrera en el automóvil justo antes que Chang apretara el acelerador y se fueran del lugar a toda velocidad. Miró a su alrededor antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar su costado.

**-¿Herido**?—Preguntó Trowa desde el asiento del copiloto. Afirmó sin mirarle.

**-¿Qué tanto**?—Preguntó Duo a su lado.

-**Superficial**.—Respondió a secas.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que Duo ya le estaba levantando la camiseta para verlo por sí mismo.

**-¿Superficial? ¡Una mierda!**—Heero abrió los ojos y notó la mirada de enojo en el trenzado.

**-Déjalo tranquilo, Maxwell. Si dice que es superficial, es porque para él lo es.**—Dijo el chino acelerando más.

Barton miró por sobre su hombro a 01 y 02. El último no le quitaba los ojos de encima al primero. Heero, por su parte, se hacia el desentendido mientras apretaba la herida y miraba por la ventana sin mostrar señal de dolor o molestia.

_**DC-2010**_


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Habían pasado tres meses. Cada piloto había cumplido misiones individuales, con lapsos breves de comunicación. Ninguno sabía muy bien dónde estaba el otro ni haciendo qué; a lo más cuando veían los comunicados o escuchaban algún rumor entre los rebeldes.

Escuchó que le habían capturado y matado. No sólo una vez, si no tres o cinco. Ya no lo recordaba mucho. Pero lo había escuchado.

Fue la peor semana de su vida como piloto. La peor. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de porque aquello que era no más que un rumor sin fundamentos parecía molestarle tanto. Porque eso debía ser. Un rumor. Nada más. Porque si fuera cierto, él lo sabría.

_**DC-2010**_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Un mes y sólo había tenido la suerte de coincidir con Barton y Chang. No les preguntó. Tampoco ellos dijeron alguna cosa.

_**DC-2010**_


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Las llamas rodearon la bodega. Toda aquella información se destruiría. Cayó sentado en el suelo demasiado cansado y herido.

**-Misión cumplida**.—Dijo pasando sus ojos por las flamas. Dejó su arma entre sus piernas y apegó la espalda a la pared.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que se levantara y saliera de allí. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba tan cansado. Demasiado.

Cerró los ojos.

_**DC-2010**_


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sintió un par de brazos apretándolo con un cuidado que le sorprendió.

**-Ahora ya lo sé.**—Dijo la voz de Duo a su oído antes de alejarse al notar de que estaba despierto.

Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar antes de detenerse en Duo Maxwell.

Notó que le habían vendado y acostado en una cama de lo que parecía una modesta habitación de hotel.

Su cerebro reaccionó con alivio al comprender que 02 no estaba muerto como lo decían los rumores.

**-Ya lo sé.** –Volvió a decir Duo mirando hacia otro lado. Heero se acomodó en la cama con algo de inquietud. Por pura costumbre busco su arma. **–Tranquilo. Está ahí…por si quieres matarme.**—Dijo Maxwell apuntando en velador.

Heero le volvió a mirar aún desconectado de todo aquello.

**-¿Por qué querría matarte?**

**-Creo que estoy loco… bueno, mas de lo normal.**—Agregó al ver la cara de "no es una novedad" en la cara de 01.—**Creo que me gusta… necesito… estar cerca de ti.**—Dijo retrocediendo y alejándose un par de pasos más de la cama.—**Ya sabes…-**Dijo empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.—**Si no quieres verme, lo entenderé… Ni yo entiendo que me pasa. Por otro lado, deberías ser más cuidadoso. ¡Casi te rostizas! Te demorabas mucho, así que entré a ver y ¡qué me encuentro! ¡Estabas dormido!**

**-Desmayado.**

**-¡Lo que sea! Listo para ser pollo rostizado. Acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás**.

Heero le veía agitar las manos y no dejar de caminar de allá para acá, sin dejar de parlotear. Ya lo tenía algo sobrepasado.

**-Duo, Quédate quieto.**—Dijo con fuerza.

Al segundo 02 quedó congelado en su lugar.

Intento salir de la cama. Estar sentado allí le estaba molestando demasiado. Duo se movió hacia él.

**-No te levantes. Aún estas delicado**.—Dijo sin llegar a tocarle.

Desistió y se quedó quieto.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que entender.

_**DC-2010**_


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Las veces que se le había quedado mirando por alguna cosa sin importancia real, habían sido más de las que querría reconocer ahora que empezaba a cuestionarse las palabras del 02. Si las sumaba a sus propias reacciones se le venían a la cabeza un mundo de significados que nunca le habían pasado por la cabeza.

Su cabeza solía empezar a hacer el gesto negativo cada vez que las imágenes se le agolpaban. Una tras otra: una sonrisa, una queja, un garabato en inglés salido de la nada para llamar su atención, la risa a veces histérica al verlo cometer un error… Una tras otra: las sensaciones de estar acompañado por las noches cuando trabajaba en la laptop y sin motivo alguno, Duo se quedaba dando vueltas por el lugar sin hablar, sólo estando allí; las cientos de veces que había notado que el primero en recibirlo era el trenzado en la puerta de alguno de los lugares en donde se refugiaban. Pequeños detalles que él había pasado sin notarlos y que ahora parecían asaltarle cada vez que se detenía a respirar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DC-2010**_


	14. Chapter 14

14.

.

.

Se quedó callado mirando a través de la puerta de vidrio a los demás pilotos conversando en la entrada de la casa. 02 y 04 sonreían abiertamente de algo que parecía decir el chino algo molesto, ya que lo veía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Un poco alejado, pero no demasiado, estaba Barton mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante. Y quizás eran así.

Dejó de mirarlos para concentrarse en la atmósfera de tranquilidad que había en la calle. Cerró los ojos por puro instinto. Estaba tan tranquilo todo. Como habría querido que todo fuera así, siempre.

Retrocedió un paso y se alejó del lugar sin abrir los ojos. Le dio la espalda a la ventana y abrió los ojos para volver a su cuarto.

No habían hablado. Desde aquella vez hace más de un mes en que le salvó de morir rostizado… no habían hablado, y de alguna forma, esperaba que aún pasara tiempo antes de llegar a decir algo, porque en verdad no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DC-2010**_


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Apretó la empuñadura de su arma con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le agarrotaban los dedos de la mano derecha. Pero no podía evitarlo.

**-Quí-ta-te.**—Dijo sin levantar la voz, pero demostrando que era una orden.

**-Estás loco. Es suicidio.**—Dijo el otro con la misma seriedad contenida mientras abría los brazos para ocupar más espacio delante de él.

El arma apuntó al pecho.

**-Es mi misión**.—Sentenció.

**-¡Una mierda de misión**!—Gritó el otro.

**-Quítate.**—Volvió a decir.

**-No. Primero tendrás que dispararme.**—Dijo el trenzado mirándole con más intensidad.

Heero afirmó y disparó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DC-2011**_


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron tan grandes que creyó que se saldrían de las orbitas.

**-¿Qué?—**Dijo llevando su mano a su mejilla donde había sentido pasar algo provocándole que le ardiera.

**-La próxima irá a tu cabeza**.—Dijo Heero sin cambiar su pose imperturbable.

**-Me disparaste… ¡A mí!... ¡A Shinigami!**

**-Me estorbas.—**Dijo Heero caminando hacia él y empujándolo a un lado, aprovechando que parecía distraído en quejarse, para salir por fin de la base en la que estaban resguardados.

**-¡Espera! **–Gritó Duo más alto de lo normal.

Heero siguió caminando sin voltear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**DC-2011**_


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Fue demasiado extraño. De pronto, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo se fue hacia delante. Sus manos apenas alcanzaron a apoyarse en el suelo antes de caer de lleno. Miró rápidamente su pierna derecha. La sangre escurría por ella. Fue cuando levantó la vista y vio a Duo apuntándole con su arma.

Le había disparado. Y le miraba con una cara que no supo interpretar.

**-Heero…yo**…-Duo bajó la mirada con dolor.

**-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí**?—Preguntó Chang apareciendo desde atrás de Duo. Al ver la escena, tomó el arma de Duo y se le quedó viendo al percatarse que estaba en el suelo.—**Escuché dos disparo… no pensé que fueran ustedes…**

Heero trató de ponerse de pie por su propia fuerza, y lo logró con algo de dificultad. Su cabeza no entendía nada, sólo recordaba que tenía una misión que cumplir... Miró la puerta de salida de la base. Dio un paso hacia ella, antes de ser detenido por el chino.

**-¿Qué sucedió**?—Preguntó mirándole.

**-Nada. Tengo una misión**.—Hizo un gesto para que se apartara de su camino.

…

…

…

…

**DC**

**enero de 2011**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Se pasó todo la tarde mirando el techo de la habitación. Tan blanco como las paredes y las cortinas. Tan blanco, que llegaba a cegarlo.

No había podido salir de la base. Estaba allí, curado y vendado, mirando el cielo raso. Las directivas de la misión se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Era primera vez que un mismo compañero le impedía cumplir su trabajo.

No había vuelto a ver a Duo. Por otro lado, no era el único que no entendía palabra de lo que había sucedido. Era tan bizarro que trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Una hora antes de las 11 de la noche, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a la cabizbaja silueta del trenzado, que sin decir palabra se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama. Heero le miró sin llegar a comprender que hacía allí después de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

En algún momento de la noche, Heero cerró los ojos y se durmió. Duo levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando con tristeza. Heero le había disparado. Él le había disparado en respuesta, pero más que venganza, era para detenerle. Porque si el soldado perfecto quería morir en aquella misión, era mejor que lo matase él mismo.

DC

enero de 2011


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

..

..

..

Eran las 6 AM cuando despertó. Como pudo se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Duo ya no estaba. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo un mal presentimiento. No es que estuviera acostumbrado a sentirlos, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en el último tiempo lo tenía más conciente de todo lo que sucedía.

Sacó sus piernas de la cama y miró su vendaje. La bala había atravesado limpiamente su pantorrilla, por lo que no demoraría en cicatrizar. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se levantó. Tenía que salir de allí y averiguar que había pasado con sus órdenes.

..

..

..

**DC**

**Enero de 2011.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

..

..

..

Llegó a su cuarto asignado en el lugar y sin demora usó su computadora. La misión seguía en estado de "Espera de ejecución". Por alguna razón se sintió mejor. La misión no había sido traspasada a otro piloto, por lo tanto 02 debía estar en las instalaciones.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe. No se sorprendió de ver a Duo agitado mirarle desde ella.

**-Diablos… ¿no deberías estar aquí?—**Soltó la perilla de la puerta y se afirmó en el marco tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Heero apagó la computadora y se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. Aquello debía terminar en algo más que en típico gato y ratón.

**-Terminarás causándome un infarto**.—Agregó Duo sin mirarle.

**-La misión tiene que cumplirse.—**Dijo Heero para molestar a 02.

**-La misión… Es en lo único que piensas. Estoy cansado de eso…**-Contestó el trenzado levantando la vista y mirándole con algo más que enojo.—**Si quieres morir, puedo dispararte yo mismo en el corazón o en la cabeza...**

**-No tienes las agallas.—**Dijo Heero parándose de la cama.

**-¡Claro que las tengo, ya te disparé una vez!—**Dijo el trenzado caminando unos pasos hacia él.

**-¿Por qué haces esto?—**Preguntó 01 mirándole fijamente.

..

..

..

**DC**

**Enero de 2011.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

**-Eh…-**Duo se sorprendió con la pregunta y bajó la vista.—**Pensé que ya lo habías entendido…-**Dijo retrocediendo un paso.

**-Sé lo que me has dicho... Pero es insuficiente para todo lo que está pasando… Evitaste que cumpliera una misión.**

**-Una misión suicida**.—Corrigió Duo.

**-Tan suicida como cualquiera de las que hemos llevado a cabo en estos años. ¿Por qué esta en especial es tan diferente?**

**-No es igual. ¿Quién demonios manda al 01 contra toda una base armada?**

**-El plan de acción tiene un porcentaje de sobrevida que acepto.—**Dijo Heero mirando la puerta abierta a las espaldas de Duo. Por alguna razón pensaba que en cualquier momento vería a 02 salir por ella para no verle más.

**-Hablas como una máquina. ¡Pero no eres una puta máquina**!—Gritó Duo apretando los puños y encogiéndose un poco, como si tratara de contener toda su frustración.

Heero sintió una necesidad de acercarse. Dio un paso hacia Maxwell esperando entender mejor todo aquello. Su experiencia social ya había sido sobrepasada hace mucho, así que dejaba a su instinto actuar. Levantó una de sus manos y la dejó caer en el hombro de Duo, quien al sentir el contacto le miró sorprendido, para luego apegársele al pecho como un chicle.

..

..

..

**.. **

**DC**

**enero de 2011**


	22. Chapter 22

22.

..

..

..

Wu Fei se les quedó viendo con extrañeza desde la entrada del cuarto de 01. Había llegado allí después de comprobar que Yuy había abandonado su cuarto en el sector hospitalario de la base.

Heero se percató de su presencia al instante. Duo ni siquiera había percibido su presencia. Se encogió de hombro y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Nunca llegaría a entender a esos dos. En un momento se disparan y en el otro, parecen un par de críos abuenándose.

..

..

..

DC

enero de 2011


	23. Chapter 23

23.

..

..

Heero no supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Duo parecía concentrado en abrazarle hasta la asfixia. No era algo que se sintiera mal, pero tampoco estaba muy cómodo. El peso extra en su cuerpo había empezado a resentirse en su pierna herida.

**-02, me duele la pierna.—**Dijo sabiendo que el otro reaccionaría.

**-¡Eh! Siéntate…-**Dijo casi empujándolo a la cama. Heero soltó una pequeña risita bastante poco propia de su naturaleza. Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquello parecía una tragicomedia.

**-¿De qué te ríes?—**Preguntó Duo confundido.

**-Me disparaste.—**Respondió Heero.

**-Sí, pero… tú también lo hiciste.**

**-Ni siquiera te dejé marca.— **Duo pasó su mano por su mejilla notando que aquello era verdad. Aquello lo hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya se sentía por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

**-No querías escucharme y te pusiste imposible. Era eso o darte con un bate en la cabeza**. **Y no tenía tiempo para ir por el bate**.—Dijo sentándose en el suelo. Por alguna razón, Duo se sentía muy cansado.

**-Si el asunto es que te preocupas por mi existencia, ¿por qué no me pediste venir a la misión?—**Preguntó Heero.

**-¿eh? Pero… ¿Me hubieras dejado ir?—**Preguntó Duo mientras apretaba su trenza con algo de inquietud.

Heero guardó silencio por un momento.

**-No…**

**-Ves… Es a lo que me refiero. No piensas en los demás.—**Dijo Duo parándose de un salto y saliendo del cuarto mientras murmuraba cosas contra Heero.

01 sonrió. Aún no estaba preparado del todo para lo que fuera que Duo quisiera de él. Por otro lado, Duo se equivocaba al decir que no pensaba en los demás. Claro que lo hacía, era por eso que no habría aceptado que 02 fuera con él. Una cosa era arriesgarse a sí mismo… y otra muy diferente, arriesgar a la persona que siempre estaba en su mente… para bien o para mal.

Se había dado cuenta que también necesitaba de la presencia del trenzado loco.

..

..

..

DC

Enero de 2011


	24. Chapter 24

24.

..

..

Eran las tres de la tarde de del segundo día en cama cuando se enteró que su misión había sido reasignada a otro piloto. No salía nada que lo identificara. Le habían quitado la autorización para entrar a comprobar las directrices de la misión.

Aquel día no había sido visitado más que las enfermeras que venían de vez en cuando a ver si necesitaba algo o a revisar la condición de la herida.

El mal presentimiento de la última vez le volvió de golpe. Salió de la cama con rapidez y afirmo su pierna en el suelo aguantando el ardor del movimiento brusco. Tenía que averiguar que había pasado.

Salió de la habitación y caminó los metros que lo separaban de los dormitorios de los pilotos y de los superiores de esa base. En su cuarto se cambio de ropa y vendó su pierna de forma más apretada.

Fue cuando llegó al hangar de los Mobile Suits cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Faltaban dos de los Gundam.

**-No fue solo.—**Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.—**Trowa fue con él. Fue una decisión de equipo. **

Heero volteó a ver al chino sin mostrar emoción alguna.

**-Dijo que era una misión suicida…-**Comentó como si nada. Miró su Gundam y decidió. —**Voy de apoyo. **

**-Dijo que dirías eso cuando te enterarás…-**Heero escuchó el clic de un arma a sus espaldas. Volteó y vio al chino apuntándole. —**Y tomamos otra decisión de grupo…**

Heero sonrió levemente mientras bajaba la vista y miraba el suelo gris del hangar. Todo estaba tomando un giro muy extraño. Miró nuevamente al chino viendo que éste no cambiaba de posición y le dio la espalda echándose a caminar hacia su Gundam. Wu Fei arrugó el ceño.

**-Estoy hablando en serio, Yuy.**

Heero siguió caminando sin decir nada, una de las cosas que sabía era que el chino nunca le dispararía por la espalda. No estaba en su código de guerrero. Lo que nunca se le ocurrió es que sí podría derribarlo de un culatazo y dejarlo desmayado en el suelo.

.

.

**DC**

**febrero de 2011**


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

.

.

.

Heero Yuy no sabía cuantas cicatrices tenía ya en la piel. Entre explosiones, quemaduras, golpes, cuchilladas; un golpe en la nuca no se iba a notar. Claro, quizás sí el chichón que tenía ya que podía sentirlo con sus manos.

Estaba devuelta en la cama del sector hospitalario. Su pierna estaba en altura enganchada a un cabestrillo que colgaba del techo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía la menor idea. Apenas abrió los ojos supo que eso era un detalle menor. Era un hecho de que no podría salir de allí por las buenas y quizás, por las malas tampoco.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de lo que fuera contra el chino…

.

.

.

**DC**

**febrero de 2011**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se quedó mirando el cielo raso como la primera vez que estuvo allí. Sus manos descansaban en la cubierta de una de las revistas que le había llevado Winner al enterarse del asunto con Wu Fei.

¿Qué diablos hacía todavía allí?

"_**-Tómalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones…"—**_Había dicho el chino antes de irse dando un portazo.

Se suponía que la misión no debía durar más de 48 horas. Entonces, ¿por qué estaban tardando tanto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27**.

.

.

.

Caminó por el pasillo apoyado en una muleta. Llegó hasta su cuarto y se sentó frente a su computadora.

Se quedó allí más de veinte minutos tratando de convencerse de que era adecuado echar un vistazo a los datos en la computadora sobre la misión, aunque ya no tuviera que ver en ello.

Por otro lado, ¿no sería aquello poner en duda el valor de 02 y 03?

.

.

.

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día que supo por primera vez sobre 02 no fue aquel en que él le apuntó con su arma tratando de defender a Relena.

Le había visto en los archivos secretos de la primera Misión Meteoro. No su foto. No su nombre. Pero sí la descripción de sus habilidades.

Cuando le vio en medio de las sombras apuntándole sin titubear le reconoció al instante. Le reconoció como un igual.

También supo que sería un problema al que tenía que enfrentarse en el futuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duo siempre supo que los humanos podían ser muy desquiciados. Supo que Yuy era de esos cuando le vio arreglarse un hueso sin soltar un quejido. Ese chico no era normal. No que él lo fuera.

Y quizás por eso no dejó de mirarle, examinarle… anotar cada cosa curiosa que hacia 01 en su cerebro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	30. Chapter 30

3**0.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comprendió muy pronto que su presencia era nula. Heero no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Tampoco confiaba en él. Lo supo aún más cuando le robó partes a su Gundam para arreglar el Wing.

Si no respetaba a su Deathscythe menos iba a respetarle a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

**.**

**.**

El día que le vio desmayado entre las llamas fue que lo decidió incluso con más fuerzas. Tenía que decirle y obligarle a darle una respuesta.

No aguantaría el silencio que siempre solía darle cuando trataba de hacer conversación.

Lo cargó sobre su hombro y salió esperando que no despertara antes de llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	32. Chapter 32

32.

.

.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del hangar y los dos Gundam entraron, se quedó quieto apoyado en una de las paredes.

Wu Fei le había comunicado la llegada momentos antes con una advertencia silenciosa. Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Suponía que para el chino todo lo que había sucedido no era muy comprensible. Tampoco para él. Quizás para Winner un poco.

El ruido de aterrizaje lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos. La escotilla del Gundam de Barton se abrió con tranquilidad. Fue cuando despegó su cuerpo de la pared y volvió por donde había llegado.

Salió al pasillo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra mientras caminaba con algo de cuidado, pero con mayor seguridad. Había dejado la muleta olvidada en algún lugar y no tenía pensado volver por ella.

Todo parecía estar bien, así que podía volver a su habitación a esperar nuevas órdenes.

.

.

DC

Febrero de 2011.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

.

.

Duo respiró con fuerza al verse nuevamente en territorio amigo. Estiró un poco su cuello haciendo sonar algunas articulaciones. Si que estaba tenso. Sonrió al ver la cara de Winner apareciendo para recibirle. Cerró los ojos y rasco su nuca. Heero no estaba allí. Sabía que no lo iba a estar, pero había tenido la esperanza de alguna cosa. Fuera lo que fuera.

.

.

DC

Febrero 2011.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

.

.

Duo caminó hasta el cuarto de Heero. No sabía muy bien que esperaba obtener. Se había enterado del episodio del chino con el chico estoico. Y por alguna razón, no había podido dejar de sonreír. Bueno, no tanto por el asunto en sí que ya era bastante risible en sí, sino por comprobar de manera algo velada que Heero sí llegaba a preocuparse por ellos.

No alcanzó a terminar de recorrer el pasillo completo cuando vio que una de las puertas se abría y dejaba salir a una persona con una leve dificultad al caminar.

**-¿A dónde vas?—**Preguntó cuando le tuvo más cerca.

**-Hora de comer.—**Dijo el otro sin mirarle. Duo entrecerró los ojos mientras lo inspeccionaba.

**-Supe lo de Chang.—**Dijo echándose a caminar junto al 01**.—Nunca hubiera imaginado que Wu pudiera dejarte fuera de acción de una forma… como decirlo… tan poco explosiva…-**Agregó lo último hablando bajo, casi confidencialmente, aunque no fuera necesario, porque por el pasillo parecían ir sólo ellos dos.

Heero evitó hacer algún gesto que delatará la sensación que había sentido mientras le escuchaba. Sí que estaba actuando raro desde hace un tiempo. Siguió con la vista fija en el final del camino donde les esperaba una puerta y detrás, el comedor.

**-¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?—**Preguntó Duo sosteniéndole por el brazo y atrayendo por primera vez, su mirada.

Heero levantó su mano y la afirmó en la frente de Duo. El otro se sorprendió un poco.

**-La próxima vez que hagas algo como esto, no seré yo quien terminé en una cama de un hospital.—**Dijo Heero de forma fría, aún sin quitar la mano de la cabeza de o2, donde su mano descansaba en un gesto que no llegaba a ser una caricia, pero que al trenzado le traía algo de calma. Por otra parte, esa misma mano y parte del antebrazo de 01 le impedían ver directamente a su cara.

**-Pero yo… Heero…**

**-Estás cansado.—**Dijo quitando su mano y permitiendo que el chico le mirara de forma directa**.—Necesitas comer y dormir.—**Ordenó cuando entraron al comedor.

**-Eres un mandón…-**Murmuró el trenzado a sus espaldas.

**-Baka…**

.

.

.

DC

Febrero de 2011.


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus manos revoloteando entre tersos y largos cabellos. Respirando junto a un cuello blanco y estilizado. Sus sentidos vueltos en percibir los latidos del corazón de la persona que estaba a su lado. Tan cerca, tan irreal y, al mismo tiempo, tan forzosamente real.

Su nariz rozando la piel en un pequeño viaje por aquella espalda inmóvil. Sus manos apresando aquellos brazos cruzándose por sobre el estómago ajeno y apresándole con poca delicadeza.

**-Dijiste que necesitaba dormir.—**Dijo una voz algo apagada.

**-Ajá…-**Respondió sin dejar de rozar su rostro en aquella espalda.

**-No me dejas dormir**…-Se quejó la voz.

**-Entonces me voy**.—Dijo soltándole al instante.

**-¡No!—**El otro cuerpo le apresó antes si quiera de poner un pie en el suelo.—**Quédate conmigo.**

Apoyó nuevamente su cuerpo en la cama y quedándose quieto mirando el cielo raso.

El otro sonrió abiertamente y se recostó apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico y pasando su brazo derecho por sobre su pecho afirmando su palma sobre el corazón del 01.

A los pocos minutos Duo se quedó dormido. Momento que dedicó a observarle. A entender que estaba pasando. Las misiones seguirían como siempre. En cualquiera de ellas podrían morir. En cualquier momento todo aquello que parecía tener más sentido para el trenzado que para él, se acabaría.

Un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos. Sería más doloroso morir ahora, sabiendo que perdía algo que le daba otra cosa en que pensar. Movió su mano izquierda hasta posarla sobre la mano de Duo que descansaba en su pecho y se prometió no dejar escapar lo que tenía allí para vivir, que sería aún más eficiente y que no le dejaría morir. Besó la frente de Duo y le dejó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas apoyó levemente su cuerpo en ella. Respiró con fuerza y se echó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Allí recogió un par de discos y su laptop.

Cuando estuvo dentro del Wing sus ojos sólo mostraban determinación. Mientras más pronto acabara la guerra, más pronto podría volver y enfrentar sus ojos.

Sus manos se movieron con su acostumbrada rapidez sobre el tablero. El Wing se elevó y salió de la base en medio de la noche.

Lo que no vio, fue la silueta del 02 viéndole alejarse.

.

**.**

**.**

**DC**

**Febrero de 2011.**


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

Solía quedarse flotando en el espacio en medio de la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados dentro del Gundam. ¿Qué hacía? Simple. Repasar cada recuerdo que tuviera de él.

Siempre que hacía eso solía recuperar sus fuerzas y sus motivaciones. El frío ya no le calaba tan a fondo. Sonrió levemente antes de abrir los ojos y fijarlos en la inmensidad frente a él. Duo estaría en algún lugar haciendo de las suyas, jugando como siempre a volver a todo el mundo loco. Respiró con fuerza y encendió de un movimiento las turbinas de la espalda del Wing. Había que acabar pronto.

No podía esperar más.

.

.

.

**DC  
25 de junio de 2011.**


	37. Chapter 37

37.

**-Escuché que habías llegado…-**Escuchó a sus espaldas. Giró su cuerpo con tranquilidad para encontrarse con Duo apoyado contra la puerta cerrada de su cuarto mirándole con una intensidad que supo entender.

**-No me quedaré mucho tiempo.—**Dijo sin moverse de su sitio.

El otro entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia. Era Duo después de todo, no era tan bueno disimulando las intenciones que pasaban por su cabeza, más cuando tenía las ganas de matar a alguien.

**-Pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo...—**Dijo antes de que Duo decidiera irse por donde había llegado.—**O puedes venir conmigo en la próxima misión.—**Dijo como si nada.

El trenzado relajó el cuerpo. Hizo un gesto de estar pensando en sus palabras.

**-¿Qué tanto te puedes esforzar?—**Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa.

**-¿Eh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DC  
2011.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

Siempre se quedaba pensando en cosas que parecían demasiado fuera de lo que creía posible para una persona como él.

Estaba volviéndose loco o algo por el estilo. No que ya no lo fuera, por si había dudas, lo estaba siendo aún más. No se podía extrañar tanto a una persona o, por lo menos, eso pensaba. Se sorprendía mirando la pantalla de su comunicador más veces de las que quisiera reconocer. Hasta llegó a golpear su frente contra el tablero para despertarse del letargo en el que estaba desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Supuso que Heero nunca caería en algo como eso.

Un sonido lo hizo enfocarse nuevamente en la pantalla. Sonrió al instante.

**-¿Estabas dormido?—**Preguntaron.

**-Algo…-**Contestó tratando de no parecen más contento de lo que ya estaba.

**-Entonces…-**Dijo levemente inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado en aquel gesto que le daba risa a veces, porque solía parecer a esa mirada inquisidora que suelen lanzar los perros al observar a los humanos… claro, esos ojos azules tan llenos de cristales con filos eran muchos más significativos**.—¿Hablamos luego?**

**-¡No! Ya estoy despierto…-**Dijo volviendo a controlar el tono de voz. Él otro sonrió levemente y sólo para él.

Quizás si le extrañaba de la misma forma…aunque no llegaba a imaginárselo tan patético.

**.**

**.**

**DC  
25 de junio de 2011.**


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

La explosión lo había impulsado tan fuerte que lo último cuerdo que sintió fue sus brazos frente a su cara tratando de evitar que estampara su nariz contra la pared.

Había dolido. Y seguía doliendo una mierda. Apenas podía moverse. Su cuerpo estaba enrollado con vendas y sentía arder su espalda con el roce con la sábana. Por lo menos, aún tenía su nariz intacta o lo creía así… no dolía, y esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Se abrió la puerta y no hizo ningún gesto por saber quién era. Estaba cansado.

Sólo se dignó a mirar cuando sintió que se sentaban a su lado, sobre la cama.

**-Duele.** –Dijo sin saber muy bien porqué. Ok, si sabía. Quería quejarse.

Sintió unos dedos ordenar sus mechones sueltos sobre la frente.

**-Le diré a Chang que te dé otro calmante**.—Dijo Heero haciendo el amago de ponerse en pie. Su mano sujetándole le hizo quedarse en el mismo lugar.

**-Heero, duele…-**Volvió a repetir mirándole con cara de cachorro. Claro, era una técnica desesperada, pero podría servir más. No se sentía con la suficiente confianza de decirle que necesitaba un abrazo o algo por el estilo.

Recibió una mirada fija, y luego una media sonrisa. Heero se recostó a su lado y se dedicó a tocar su cabello relajándole mejor que un sedante. Eso se sentía muy bien. Había valido la pena salir vivo de tanto desastre.

.

.

**DC  
25 junio de 2011.**


	40. Chapter 40

40.

Nunca sabe a ciencia cierta si hace bien o no las cosas. No tiene un manual al cual consultar o una lógica deductiva que seguir. Todo es tan deprisa y espontáneo que a veces se sorprende siendo arrastrado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Supone que así debe sentirse ser él. Como el viento. Imparable e insostenible… tan ligero, tan… no sabe cómo decirlo, ni pensarlo… sólo es esa sensación que parece que lo envuelve. Una sonrisa, un leve apretón en el brazo, un choque de hombro o un beso suave y pausado. No sabe y ya no tiene la intensión de explicar nada de nada. Ya entendió eso con el paso de los días, de los meses y espera que de los años también.

Todos sus pensamientos suelen terminar en el mismo lugar de siempre. Como si se empecinara una parte de él en sacarle en cara una y otra vez que ya no es el mismo por dentro. Que ya no puede apretar el botón de la autodetonación sin lamentar las consecuencias. Que cada vez que cae en picada en el mar tratando de evitar la lucha en desventaja, tiene que recordar que alguien está esperando que se vuelva a alzar en el cielo. Debe recordar que tiene alas en todo momento, y que no sólo debe llevarlas de adorno. Nada de adornos desde ese día. Cada gesto, cada roce se lo recuerda con una especie de quemadura que queda en el aire, en su piel y en sus recuerdos. No puede escapar y ya no quiere escapar. Ya no quiere tantas cosas y se sorprende queriendo otras que nunca habían ni asomado por sus sentidos.

Supone que se está volviendo un poco más humano, algo más como él.

..

.

DC  
26.06.2011


	41. Chapter 41

41.

_***"Be near me when my light is low,  
When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick  
And tingle; and the heart is sick,  
And all the wheels of Being slow.**_

_**Be near me when the sensuous frame  
Is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;  
And Time, a maniac scattering dust,  
And Life, a Fury slinging flame.**_

Be near me when my faith is dry,  
And men the flies of latter spring,  
That lay their eggs, and sting and sing  
And weave their petty cells and die.

Be near me when I fade away,  
To point the term of human strife,  
And on the low dark verge of life  
The twilight of eternal day."

Apretó la hoja de papel mientras su corazón se apretaba de una manera que ya había sentido antes, esas veces cuando se sentía desesperado.

¿Por qué ese poema en particular? ¿Acaso no podía ser más cursi, menos dramático?

Cerró los ojos y apegó su cabeza a la ventana. El sol estaba tan brillante afuera que no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo y sonreír como todo día de primavera que había pasado en la Tierra antes.

Heero y sus extrañas maneras de comunicarse.

Dobló la hoja en cuatro partes y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. En verdad, tendría que hablar con el soldadito y sus gustos poéticos.

.

.

**DC  
26.06.2011**

*[IN MEMORIAN, Alfred Lord Tennyson (1809-1892)]


	42. Chapter 42

**42.**

Siempre se le quedaba viendo mientras dormía. No sabía muy bien porqué… podría ser que se estuviera volviendo más inseguro o alguna otra cosa que quizás no era tan importante. Quizás sólo era la necesidad de grabarlo en su cerebro…

Se quedaba allí, recostado junto a él con sus ojos clavados en su rostro. El que siempre parecía relajado y quieto. A veces pensaba que Heero no estaba durmiendo en verdad, que sólo estaba descansando… por decirlo de alguna forma, pero no desconectado en realidad. Que si preguntaba algo, este le respondería al instante sin siquiera moverse un poco. O si sonara su comunicador abriría los ojos al momento sin alterarse…

Bueno, sólo creía que era así… por otro lado, Heero podría estar durmiendo como tronco como cualquiera que hubiese pasado las últimas semanas durmiendo menos de 3 horas por día para acabar con una de las estaciones de Oz.

Sí, y ahí estaba él cuidándole…

Sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que más bien siempre era él quien terminaba siendo cuidado cuando estaban juntos. Le desesperaba a veces… bueno, muchas, pero no podía evitar también sentir un calorcito dentro de él cada vez que veía esos ojos inspeccionando todo a su alrededor y sonriendo levemente cuando se fijaba que también estaba siendo observado.

Era bueno estar así.

.

**.**

**DC-OUTSIDE**

**26.06.2011**

[_**What I have, what I have is. On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you take what I can give and you treasure it. On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you turn to me and say ' I believe in this'. And that makes me lucky, God I'm lucky, so much luckier than I ever thought I'd be.][Conjure one, Extraordinary way.]**_


	43. Chapter 43

**43.**

No habían tenido tiempo para hacer cosas que pudieran considerarse domésticas o comunes. No habían ido al cine, ni salido a caminar por alguna ciudad. Tampoco había salido a tomar algunos tragos o a algún show de lo que fuera. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía escrita en su lista mental que le gustaría hacer sabiendo que él estaría a su lado, sosteniendo con complicidad su mano.

Evitaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos mientras lo tenía enfrente, porque sabía que aunque Heero no fuera muy bueno sabiendo reconocer los sentimientos de los demás, si tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo estaba preocupado por algo o tenía alguna cosa de esas típicas de un shinigami sentimental, recorriéndole el cerebro.

Cuando sucedía eso trataba de sonreír y hablar de cualquier tema que pudiera distraer la atención del 01. A veces lo lograba, otras veces se veía atrapado por un par de brazos con fuerza. No decía nada. No había para qué. No quería preocuparlo con aquello. Había tanto que hacer aún. Ya luego le escribiría la lista a Heero para que se dedicara a cumplirla.

.

.

**DC  
27.06.2011  
**

_**[**__**I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try. I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life..] [Dido: I´m not angel.]**_


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

Cuando discutían no era sobre cosas simples. Se mezclaba de todo un poco. No había un tema recurrente. A veces tenía ganas de mandarlo al diablo y otras de empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo para que dejara de mirarle con aquellos ojos tan serios.

Y todo volvía a la normalidad nuevamente. Si es que aquello que había entre ellos tenía algo de normal para el resto del mundo. Supuso que aquello no importaba demasiado. El mundo, el universo era demasiado infinito como para preocuparse en eso. Lo infinito se volvía un segundo cuando veía los proyectiles entre los Gundam y los mobile suit. No tenía tiempo para preocupaciones ajenas a ellos dos. Discutir sí, era parte de ellos, desde siempre. Era otra manera de asegurarse de que estaban escuchándose después de todo. Otra manera de marcar al otro de una manera menos sutil, más real y verdadera. Una manera nueva y llena de vueltas. A veces ganaba él, otras Heero. A veces no ganaba ninguno. A veces no terminaban a saber quién hubiera ganado. A veces… a veces no valía la pena si quiera pensarlo.

**DC  
**

**20/08/2011 07:00:01 p.m.**


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

Se sentó frente a la mesa vacía. Había pasados dos semanas desde la última vez que habían coincidido en alguna base o misión. Miró la taza de café entre sus manos con inquietud. No había querido preguntar para no parecer insistente. De todas formas no estaba en él actuar de esa forma. Miró las estrellas a través de la ventana de la estación espacial sabiendo que era imposible si quiera saber dónde estaba en ese minuto si el otro no se lo dejaba saber. No podía juzgarlo. También había tenido misiones en que no podía comunicar sus señas a nadie por temor a que alguien pudiera enterarse de aquello y atacarlos.

Miró nuevamente su taza de café antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie. Pronto tendría que salir a cumplir otra misión y podrían pasar unos cuantos días más antes de poder sentarse en un lugar a pensar en él.

**DC**

**20/08/2011 07:09:08 p.m.**


	46. Chapter 46

**46.**

Se había colado en su cuarto apenas había llegado a eso de las 4 AM. Se recostó a su lado sin quitarse la ropa. Respiró el olor de su cabello. Sonrió levemente y decidió cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que sus mantas parecían más pesadas. Se movió con algo de incomodidad antes de notar un brazo sobre su cintura. Se giró con rapidez y le vio allí, durmiendo de lo más profundo. ¿Un mes? Sí, un mes sin poder verle había sido demasiado. Y estaba allí como si nada.

Su mano se acercó hasta el otro, pero se detuvo centímetros antes de tocarlo. Fue cuando percibió que el otro parecía más pálido de lo normal. Su mano terminó de acercarse para tocarle la frente. Estaba tibio. Eso lo tranquilizó. Se recostó de nuevo, está vez apegándose más y medio abrazándolo tratando de que no despertara.

…

**Dark-C  
20/08/2011 07:23:53 p.m.**


	47. Chapter 47

47.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya es medio de una relación de tiempos contados, de caricias fugaces y de palabras que trataban de suplir todo aquello que anhelaban? Demasiado, si era el trenzado quien pensaba en ello. Demasiado para estarse quieto y cuerdo por mucho tiempo.

A veces no podía aguantar las ganas de hacer explotar todo a su paso al ritmo del golpeteo de su corazón dentro del pecho.

Hacer sentir su furia a todos los que aún se mantenían con aquella terquedad de querer gobernar a la fuerza a todo el mundo, y de paso arruinarle los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad que llegaba a tener.

No podía perdonarlos. Ellos hacían que Heero desapareciera de entre sus brazos tan rápido como el viento. Ellos hacían que los ojos de sus compañeros se mantuvieran fijos y perturbadores casi todo el tiempo.

Había que mandarlos al diablo a todos.

DarkCryonic  
29/10/2011 10:07:49 p.m.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

Cuando Duo lo empujó contra la puerta del cuarto no pudo evitar sonreír y hacerlo enojar más. Ok, no lo hacía a propósito. Era sólo que tenía la habilidad de alterarlo la mayoría de las veces en que terminaban hablando de la guerra y del paso de los días. Supuso que el trenzado odiaba escucharle hablar de todo con aquel mecanismo propio de un soldado sin muchas expectativas de salir vivo de todo.

Y había sido por un comentario sin mucha conciencia el que había llevado a Duo a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y a tener sus manos sobre su pecho como queriéndole aplastar el corazón. Él, le sostenía las muñecas tratando de amortiguar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus pulmones.

**-Duo…-**Trató de llamarle.

**-No. No lo entiendes, verdad. No se supone que sea así. Es como si me dijeras que todo lo que hemos pasado no vale la suficiente pena…**

Heero entrecerró los ojos. Él nunca creería que aquello no había valido la pena. Al contrario, había guardado en su memoria cada segundo que habían pasado juntos. Cada uno de ellos. Se arriesgó a soltar las muñecas de Duo, quien aún seguía empujándole contra la puerta a la altura del corazón. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas del trenzado y le obligó a mirarle. Dijo lo que siempre decía antes de despedirse de él. Duo dejó de empujar, y estrujó su camiseta con la misma fuerza. Heero aprovechó para abrazarle y seguir repitiéndole aquellas palabras hasta que el otro dejó de asesinar su camiseta.

**DarkCryonic**

**04 de diciembre de 2011.**


	49. Chapter 49

**49.**

Se sentaron frente a la ventana. Afuera el universo entero en toda su magnificencia. Duo sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Aquello se parecía a las citas que tenía pensado tener con 01 cuando estuvieran libres de las batallas.

Heero se sentó a su lado apoyándose en el trenzado con algo de sueño. Por mera costumbre pasó su brazo por la espalda de Heero dejándolo apoyarse mejor en su hombro.

Así deberían ser las horas frente a sus ojos… así… siempre así.

Se sintió codicioso. Cerró los ojos y le pido al que mueve los hilos, que tuviera piedad con ellos dos.

**DarkCryonic**

**04 de diciembre de 2011.**


	50. Chapter 50

**50.**

**S**e aferró a la mano de Duo mientras éste gritaba algo sobre que había que apurarse, que todo volaría al demonio antes de lo pensado. Sus piernas corrieron más rápido y terminó él tirando del trenzado mientras avanzaban por el hangar en dirección a una de las naves que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Todo parecía suceder demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos. Los controles, los motores, el encendido y el espacio. Sólo vino a respirar cuando la onda de choque los empujó y los hizo perder brevemente la estabilidad de la nave.

Reaccionó aún más, cuando escuchó que Maxwell estaba riéndose. Le miró con preocupación, aquello no le cuadraba. Fue cuando notó que había manchas negras en la cara de Duo, como de hollín o algo por el estilo, pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de ello.

**-Eso sí que sacará de sus casillas a Wu Fei…-**Dijo el trenzado en medio de las carcajadas.

**-¿De qué hablas?—**Preguntó sin llegar a entender de que trataba todo eso.

Duo dejó de reírse y le sonrió.

**-De nada… sólo tonterías mías.—**Se acercó y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro.—**Estás todo sucio. No pareces tú mismo.**

Heero sonrió en respuesta y se relajó en la silla del piloto. Ya luego le diría a Duo que más sucio estaba él. Y trataría de sonsacarle información sobre el comentario sobre el chino.

…..

…..

…

**DarkCryonic**

**04 de diciembre de 2011**


	51. Chapter 51

**51.**

A veces se sorprende pensando en cosas tristes. Es como si una parte de él no quisiera ser feliz. Ya sabe que suena ridículo. Pero cree que es natural, más cuando cree ver esa misma actitud cerebral en la mirada perdida de Quatre. ¿Qué está pasando con ellos en estos días? Es como si estuvieran dormidos y no pudieran hacer nada pasa salir de aquella sensación. No puede saber cuándo tendrá la oportunidad de pensar realmente en lo que hará en el futuro.

A veces se queda en silencio mientras contempla al que ahora lee en la computadora las últimas órdenes. ¿Acaso piensa en lo mismo? No cree ser el único atrapado en la red. Uno más siendo parte del mundo, sin serlo del todo.

A veces quisiera gritar tan fuerte como para perder la voz por mucho tiempo. Y callar de nuevo…

Siente un peso en su hombro.

**-Vamos a descansar**.—Dice -más bien ordena- Heero, mientras le aprieta levemente el hombro. Él sólo afirma y se pone de pie. 01 le toma de la mano y lo arrastra por los pasillos guardando el silencio que suele haber entre los dos cuando se empecina en perderse en asuntos que no tiene solución.

**-Pronto será navidad.—**Dice por decir.

Heero afirma.

**-Sería bueno sí…-**Pero calla. Nada depende de ellos, ni siquiera el poco tiempo que logran tener.

Heero se detiene y le mira de lleno. Eleva su mano libre hasta la frente de Duo y ordena algunos de sus cabellos. Es su forma muda de decir que no se preocupe. Que algo hará para que aquel día lo pasen juntos.

Sonríe y le besa levemente la frente antes de apretujarlo como se le está haciendo costumbre últimamente.

**-Un día de estos me vas asfixiar.** –Dice Duo medio riendo. Heero lo abraza más fuerte.

**DarkCryonic**

**19 de diciembre de 2011**


	52. Chapter 52

**52.**

Aquella noche no sabe muy bien qué pasó. Sólo recuerda a los chicos riendo mientras un par de botellas de champagne aparecen en medio de los 5. Se siente bien. Después de mucho tiempo se siente demasiado bien estar allí, y saber que todos están bien.

Mira a su derecha y se percata de la mirada de 01 fija en él. Sonríe como siempre lo hace. Una sonrisa cómplice le es devuelta al instante.

Wu Fei dice algo que no llega a entender, pero que hace que Trowa medio se atragante mientras bebe. Quatre se sonroja y trata de esconderse inútilmente entre él y Trowa.

Mira a Heero buscando una idea de lo que pasó, pero se sorprende al verlo reír abiertamente.

**-¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?—**Pregunta con cierto grado de desesperación.

El chino lo mira y le murmura algo al oído a Heero. Éste afirma y hace como nada.

**-Heero… -**Exclama ya muerto de curiosidad.

01 sonríe más abiertamente mientras levanta su copa hacia él y mueve los labios. Reconoce dos palabras cortas. No puede evitar el salto que le dio el corazón, nerviosamente mira a su alrededor, pero los demás parecen distraídos. Vuelve a verle y se le queda viendo algo atontado. Heero sonríe con malicia. Sabe que le ha causado algo. Sonríe. Ríe y sigue bebiendo con los demás. Y siente que cada día está más cerca de hacer de ese tipo de reuniones la cosa más real de su vida.

**.….**

…**..**

**DarkCryonic  
18 enero de 2012**


	53. Chapter 53

**53**.

Apega su pecho a su espalda y pasa sus brazos rozando su cintura para entrelazarlas sobre su estómago. Ya se le se está haciendo una costumbre, las pocas veces que pueden estar juntos, el terminar así. Respirándose el uno al otro. Apegándose como si fuera lo natural, lo que debe ser. Duo suele dormirse primero. Supone que agotado por el estrés que siempre lleva encima al no poder vivir la vida como quisiera. Al acallar esas voces que él siempre escucha cuando le ve dormir, porque él también las lleva dentro, le queman y le marcan, incluso cuando cae inconsciente en el sueño. Incluso cuando se aleja de la realidad, y se queda con el calor que emana el cuerpo de la persona que ama.

A veces, en medio del insomnio no puede evitar querer gritar con fuerza, caer en la desesperación, huir lejos y arrastrarle con él… ¿Pero a dónde y por cuánto tiempo? Sabe muy bien que las bestias que traen la guerra, también viven dentro de su cuerpo… y contra eso, nada puede hacer.

Y se abraza más fuerte a aquella espalda, para evitar llorar, para evitar anhelar, para evitar despertarle, para evitar traspasarle tanta tristeza. Y cierra los ojos. Y sólo deja que el calor que invaden sus manos le lleve de nuevo a donde debe estar. Allí. En medio de la noche. Abrazado a él.

…

…**.. **

**DarkCryonic  
18 de enero de 2012**


	54. Chapter 54

**54.**

Siempre que tenía la suerte de despertar atrapado entre sus brazos, se quedaba quieto para no despertarle. Porque sabía, que apenas abriera los ojos, se pondría en marcha de nuevo y ya no podría tenerlo quieto por largo tiempo.

Por que sus vidas eran así. Tan rápidas, tan fugaces, tan intangibles.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió un poco más en ese abrazo. Como desearía estar siempre rodeado de esa sensación de compañía y tranquilidad.

Heero se removió un poco. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir ser apretado levemente por los brazos del 01, como si inconscientemente estuviera comprobando que él aún seguía allí, para luego acercar su rostro a su cuello y quedarse quieto.

Tuvo la idea de lograr esta vez convencer a Heero de quedarse allí todo el día. Sentía en el interior que lo lograría.

…..

…..

…

…..

.

**DarkCryonic**

Febrero de 2012


	55. Chapter 55

55.

**-Ya quédate quieto para que pueda cortar bien.**

**-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo?—**Preguntó el 01 sujetando sus manos.

**-Claro. No me hubiera ofrecido ni no supiera algo…-**Dijo medio sonriendo. Visiblemente Heero no le creía ni lo más mínimo. –**Te juro que no quedarás peor**.—Dijo antes de sentir que era soltado.

Sonrió mientras Heero se sentaba en la silla y se dejaba en sus manos. Acercó las tijeras a sus cabellos y se quedó quieto por un segundo. ¿Qué tanto debía cortar? Tampoco quería dejarlo muy corto, dejaría de tener el estilo de chico malo que le había gustado la primera vez que le vio.

**-¿Qué tanto piensas?—**Pregunto Heero volteando a verle.

**-Pensaba en que está bien como está…-**Dijo antes de sonreír.

**-Pero me molesta, no veo bien. Se me mete en los ojos**.—Se quejó el soldado haciendo amago de tomar el mismo las tijeras y hacer el trabajo.

**-Ok… Ok… Yo lo hago. Tú sólo te harías un desastre**.—Dijo apartando las manos de Heero y empezando a cortar un par de centímetros de todos lados. Lo justo para que no le estorbara tanto cuando tuviera que apuntarle a alguien, porque de eso se trataba; de evitar que alguna cosa estorbara a la hora de salvar el pellejo y él estaba muy de acuerdo en ayudarlo de la forma que fuera.

Cuando estuvo listo, le paso los dedos por el cabello desordenándolo.

**-Ya está listo. Desordenado y todo, como es tu estilo.—**Dijo acercándole un espejo.

**-Ahora entiendo porque no cortas el tuyo…-**Murmuró Heero ganándose un golpe de puño en su antebrazo.

…..

…

…

**DarkCryonic**

**Febrero 2012-02-26**

**Chile.**


	56. Chapter 56

**56.**

Trowa se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Heero y Duo llevaban una hora sin hablarse, pero sin quitar la vista uno del otro. "Están pirados", había dicho Wu Fei al ver la escena, antes de largarse a su cuarto a hacer algo más provechoso que saber cuando uno de los dos iba a ceder.

Al rato llegó el rubio y se quedó parado junto a Trowa sin decir palabra. Ahora en el cuarto había 4 pilotos en silencio. Dos peleados y dos, tratando de comprender y acertar sobre quien iba a dar el brazo a torcer primero.

Winner apostaba por la terquedad de Duo. Sabía que el chico por mucho que quisiera a Heero, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de saberse más firme que el otro.

Trowa abogaba por que Heero iba a ponerse de pie de un momento a otro y desaparecer tras la puerta para perderse por un par de días. Y que el estar parado allí, iba a terminar siendo la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en las últimas semanas.

A las dos horas el chino volvió a aparecer en escena. Esta vez, Barton y Winner estaban sentados en los sillones contiguos a la batalla silenciosa. Levantó una ceja en señal de que ello se estaba saliendo de la "normalidad" de los pilotos Gumdan. Se acercó a la mesa de centro e hizo la única cosa sensata que podía hacer. Tomo el último trozo de pastel y se lo comió.

Duo abrió grandemente los ojos.

**-¿Qué?—**Apenas dijo.

**-Se iba a echar a perder, mientras ustedes decidían quien se lo comía. Así que tuve que sacrificarme**.—Dijo el chino con seriedad, antes de voltear y perderse rumbo a su habitación.

Trowa no pudo evitar gruñir un poco. Porque no se le había ocurrido eso antes.

**-Es tu culpa, por no cederlo.—**Dijo Duo apuntando a Heero, quien le miraba de una forma curiosa. Una mezcla entre irritación y ganas de echarse a reír. Pero sabía que si hacía la segunda, Duo le saltaría encima por burlarse. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea, así que dejó salir su risa.

….

..

**DarkCryonic**

**Febrero 2012-02-26**

**Chile.**


	57. Chapter 57

**57.**

La bala le había pasado rozando la oreja, lo que hizo que se agazapara aún más contra la pared. Era de locos. Los ruidos de las explosiones lo tenían algo desorientado.

¿Por qué demonios todo se había vuelto un desastre tan rápido?

Apretó la automática entre sus manos y sin pensarlo demasiado se echó a correr por medio del humo y de las balas. No había otro remedio, había que salir de allí a toda velocidad o no alcanzaría a salir de la estación espacial antes que el campo gravitacional fallara.

Podía escuchar los gritos dando órdenes, mientras seguía avanzando y sentía a su vez, las piernas más pesadas. Se detuvo cerca de una puerta a respirar un poco. Estaba exhausto. Fue cuando una mano apareció a su lado y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Heero le miraba con seriedad y con aquel brillo en los ojos. Sin mediar palabra se echó a correr con él cogido de la mano mientras seguía disparando hacia atrás cuando escuchaban las explosiones más cerca. No supo como, pero de pronto estaba en la cabina de una nave. Y no lo pensó más, mientras Heero cerraba la escotilla, él encendía los motores.

Heero se dejó caer en la otra silla y salieron del lugar a toda la velocidad que la nave les permitía.

…..

Cuando estuvieron lejos de la onda de sonido y de los trozos de metal que habían sido expulsados por la explosión, fue que sintió que Heero lo agarraba por la camisa y lo revisaba. Fue cuando supo el origen de la pesadez que había sentido en las piernas. Una de las balas le había dado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En menos de lo pensado estaba vendado y con la orden de quedarse quieto en la silla, bajo la atenta mirada del 01.

…

Él no le dejaría morir. Era más que claro. Y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió tranquilo.

…

**DarkCryonic**

Chile

Febrero de 2012-02-26


	58. Chapter 58

58.

Se quedó sentado frente a la ventana abierta esperando a que volviera de compras. Llevó su mano derecha al vendaje que le apretaba a la altura del ombligo. Heero le había obligado a tomar unos días de descanso, y de paso él también había buscado la manera de hacerle quedarse con él.

Pensó que sería lo más cercano a compartir de forma normal. Si es que podía llamársele normal al hecho de que tuviera que quedarse quieto en aquella silla por largo rato. Heero le había prohibido moverse. No quería que terminara abriéndosele por segunda vez los puntos de sutura. Tampoco podía culparlo. Había sido su culpa, al saltarle encima como broma. Sólo por estar demasiado contento de saber que se quedaría con él.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Si era lo más normal a lo que podía optar, lo tomaría. Con toda su fuerza y lo guardaría dentro de sí para siempre.

::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

sábado, 14 de abril de 2012


	59. Chapter 59

59.

Heero no podía evitar mirarle de reojo. Más cuando parecía demasiado quieto frente al televisor. Solía asomarse a ver que tanto estaba haciendo. Es por aquello que solía demorarse en cocinar.

A veces era sorprendido por Duo, quien le devolvía una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano que indicaba que quería que fuera con él. Él le devolvía la sonrisa. Pero no iba. Tenía que terminar de cocinar y dejar de vigilarle como si fuera a desaparecer frente a sus narices. Y cuando llegaba a convencer a su cabeza, no pasaba ni siete minutos y ya sus pies se encaminaban hacia la puerta y le miraba.

Tenía que resolver aquello. Traía a Duo a la cocina o empezaba a comprar comida preparada. Sonrió al percatarse que el trenzado le miraba desde el sillón mirándole con curiosidad. Dejó el cuchillo y agarró el teléfono mientras caminaba al sofá.

**-Esta vez, comida china.—**Dijo Duo al apegársele y verle marcar un número que ya conocía.

:::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

sábado, 14 de abril de 2012


	60. Chapter 60

**60.**

Apretó el periódico entre las manos. Aquello no podía ser tan normal. No salía ninguna de los tantos acontecimientos que sabía que estaban sucediendo en alguna de las colonias, y en la Tierra misma. ¿Acaso podían estar jugando de forma tan cruel con las personas?

Todo eso no era más que una mentira. Había personas muriendo. Y en ese grupo de papeles no se dignaban a nombrar a ninguno.

Terminó de retorcer las hojas entre sus manos y las arrojó a los pies de la cama. A su lado, Heero se le quedó viendo mientras tomaba café y tenía otra parte del periódico dedicada a tecnología.

-**Esa parte aún no la leía**.—Dijo sin enojo.

**-No te pierdes de nada.—**Dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos sin mirarle.

Heero dejó su café en el velador, y siguió leyendo. El 01 prefería dejarlo pelearse con las noticias. Sabía a que iba todo aquello, pero creía que era mejor mantenerse como ignorante.

**-Toma.—**Dijo alargándole la parte que quedaba después de unos 5 minutos.

Duo agarró las hojas con entusiasmo volviendo a su animada personalidad mañanera. Heero suspiró. Ahora le tocaba a él desesperarse por el maldito periódico. Aún no entendía la fascinación que provocaba esa parte de las noticias en el trenzado. Tanta concentración en 8 páginas, que juraría de que se olvidaba de que él estaba allí. _Insoportable_.

Arrebató las hojas de sus manos, las hizo una bola y las arrojó también. Definitivamente dejaría de comprar el periódico.

Duo se quedó con las dos manos en el aire, sosteniendo un inexistente periódico. Heero se acurrucó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta perderse bajo ellas.

02 sonrió. Aquello siempre terminaba volviéndose entretenido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

Sábado, 14 de abril de 2012


	61. Chapter 61

**Trozo 61 Por Enigmatek.**

Escribo a modo de invitada en este fic. No todos los fragmentos son siempre del mismo cristal.

Me pregunté: ¿que podría causar gracia a Heero?

**La risa.**

Estaban viendo la televisión.

No estaban transmitiendo nada interesante en ninguno de los 368 canales efectivos que Heero había logrado clonar de una suscripción a un sistema de cable. Uno que dejarían de usar en unas cuantas semanas si tenían suerte de permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Trowa le había dicho que esa habilidad suya, resultaba especialmente útil. Y él tenía la sospecha de que le había llamado algo como antena ambulante, pero no lograba entender el rictus del cirquero cuando bromeaba. Si es que eso hacía.

Recordando eso, Heero había caído en esa monótona sensación de "stand by" y estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando Duo habló.

–Existe una historia sobre los dioses Griegos. Se dice que estaban aburridos, así que crearon a los humanos. –Heero se le quedó mirando. Duo estaba completamente escurrido en el sillón, y su cabeza se inclinaba cerca de su hombro. Casi podía sentir el calor de sus cabellos.

–Pero seguían aburridos. Así que inventaron el amor. –Continuó Duo. Hizo una pausa y sus ojos se cruzaron. – Y no volvieron a aburrirse.

Heero no dijo nada. –Después, quisieron probarlo ellos mismos. Y tuvieron que inventar la risa. –Duo giró la cabeza hacia la televisión de nuevo.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Heero, por inercia.

– Para poder soportarlo. –Contestó el trenzado.

Una risa espontánea, casi en suspiro, le respondió. Luego continuaron viendo la pantalla en silencio.

Duo, también sonrió.


	62. Chapter 62

**62.**

Estaba tan cansado de pensar que se quedó allí con la cabeza apoyada de mala manera en los cojines y el cuerpo desparramado en el sofá. Eran las 4 de la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer, o por lo menos, tenía esa intención…

A lo lejos podía escuchar el paseo incesante de su compañero. Habían peleado hace un par de horas, y de manera instintiva, cada uno había partido para un lado de la casa y habían evitado cambiar de posición.

Ya ni recordaba como había empezado ni que había dicho, si es que había dicho algo, porque muchas veces terminaba más bien escuchando e intentando saber que decir, pero siempre reaccionaba demasiado tarde, ya cuando el portazo le daba de lleno en la cara. Y era en ese momento, en que se enojaba… por ser incapaz de responder y entender las palabras de Duo. Por ser incapaz de mantenerse a las alturas de la pelea verbal y soltar también todo eso que se había callado porque le parecía innecesario compartir o gritar.

Enfocó sus sentidos en las pisadas firmes que le llegaron desde el pasillo. Esperaba que no fuera para el segundo round, porque no estaba de ánimo. Ni siquiera había terminado de entender el primero y ya se sentía noqueado.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron detrás del sofá se tensó levemente. No sabía que esperar.

**-¿Heero?—**Escuchó la voz demasiado calmada para su gusto. Cerró los ojos y siguió en su posición. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta porque Duo le decía que su parte era más bien la guerra silenciosa. No tuvo ganas de responderle. **-¿Estás enojado todavía?**—Preguntó el trenzado caminando hasta quedar frente a él, pudo saberlo al escucharlo moverse rodeando el sofá y al escuchar sus palabras tan cerca, que podía jurar de que si abría los ojos se encontraría con los ojos de Duo demasiado cerca. –**Te va a doler el cuello después.—**dijo 02 arreglando los cojines sin respetar su enojo y moviéndolo como si fuera un muñeco. _"ok"_ se dijo Heero mentalmente. _"Acabemos con esto."_

Aprovechando que Duo estaba concentrado en los cojines, abrió los ojos y levantó sus manos para agarrarlo de la cintura y obligarlo a caer sobre él. Lo acomodó abrazándolo y cerró los ojos de nuevo sin decir palabra.

Duo se quedó quieto y callado; y después de un rato cerró los ojos para dormir.

Heero siguió sin comprender de qué diablos habían peleado, lo único que sabía era que ya no valía la pena averiguarlo. Sólo esperaba que la próxima vez pudiera decir algo… aunque tenía la sensación de que quizás su parte era esa… el escuchar. Apretó aún más el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Duo y se dedicó a respirar su cabello.

DarkCryonic

Chile.

19/05/2012 07:41:14 p.m.


	63. Chapter 63

**63. **

:::::::::::::

Nunca ha entendido muy bien las cosas que han pasado entre los dos. A veces se le queda viendo mientras duerme imaginándose estando en otro lugar y con alguien más, y no puede. Es estúpido y lo sabe. La vida no es de otra forma. Es la única que merece vivir. Es la única que cree merecer. Y aunque lo intente dentro de su mente, sólo puede verle a él y nadie más. Es loco y desquiciado. Quién imaginaría que él, siendo el mismo señor de la frialdad, terminaría teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos.

Estaba arraigado en esa sensación inestable de no saber a ciencia cierta si las palabras y las acciones que acompañan su día a día están cumpliendo con su parte de la vida. Si estaba siendo lo sincero y espontáneo que él otro merecía en retribución. Porque de algo si estaba seguro, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacia a veces. No estaba entrenado para saber actuar de la manera adecuada. ¿Pero quién sí?

Duo parecía estarlo. Cada vez que le veía podía estar seguro de ello. O quizás sólo era una ilusión y estaba tan perdido como él mismo. Tan perdido como todo el mundo en ese lugar y quizás en cada colonia espacial en la que había estado.

No era, y podía asegurar, que no sería la última vez que estaría pensando en lo mismo. Cada vez que se quedaba mirando al espejo era lo mismo. Se veía fijamente y trataba de ver más allá. De encontrar las respuestas que tanto estaba buscando.

Y tenía la leve idea, sensación… quizás… de que eso no pasaría. De que no pasaría. Qué estaba fuera de sus manos y posibilidades. Esperaba no tener que lamentar no tener idea después. Esperaba no fallar. No fallarle.

:::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**05/08/2012 12:11:29 a.m.**

**Estuve escuchando una canción, que ahora no me puedo sacar de la cabeza y quizás tiene que ver con muchas cosas por las que estoy teniendo pensamientos que no querría tener… necesito un cigarrillo. Eso es lo único claro en mi cerebro. "Hey you" de Ali Slaight.**


	64. Chapter 64

**64. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::.

A veces se para a pensar quieto en medio del silencio, si todo aquello tiene sentido. Y no habla solo de la guerra, las muertes o cualquiera otra cosa que podría pensar alguien que podría morir 10 veces al día si no estuviera siempre atento al entorno. Más bien, se detiene en aquellas leves sensaciones y pensamientos que lo recorren sin llegar a anidar realmente en su cabeza. No sabe muy bien como definirlas, y por lo tanto, tampoco como clasificarlas en su mente. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Preguntarle a otro…? ¿Pero a quién?

Quizás las bromas de antaño de ir a un psiquiatra no están tan fuera de lo que en verdad necesita. Pero un especialista entendería de donde viene ese frío que le recorre el cuerpo desde dentro, en los peores momentos, y sólo dejando desolación a su paso. ¿Es acaso parte de ser "humano"?

Una mano en su hombro le recuerda que es mala idea pensar en este tipo de cosas teniendo a esos ojos violetas demasiad cerca. Porque sabe que ve dentro de él y se regodea en sus pensamientos. Y que de paso suele dejarle un par más, por si le hacen falta… como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente confundido. Como si ya no tuviera las suficientes ganas de salir corriendo y volver a ser el tipo callado que no necesita a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Sabe que aquello sería lo más cómodo. y por algunos momentos cree que es lo adecuado, pero no sabe muy bien si Duo creería lo mismo que él. Aunque a veces cree ver ese atisbo de pánico en sus ojos y en sus manos empuñadas. Sería hasta gracioso, piensa, mientras voltea a verle y se le queda viendo sin emitir palabra.

Le gusta así. Silencio. Sólo sus manos y sus miradas. Es como una competencia implícita de saber quien aguanta más sin romper la paz. Falsa quizás, pero paz. La única a la que pueden acceder en el presente.

Sonríe. Sabe que eso siempre hace sospechar al trenzado. Heero Yuy no sonríe por cualquier cosa. Siempre hay algo dando vueltas. Algo oculto, o por lo menos, es lo que le reclama a veces. Que se queda callado, que no comparte. Que se guarda todo para sí y que la carga es más fácil cuando se lleva de dos. Pero… él nunca ha pensado que sea una carga. Pero él nunca a entendido lo que significa en realidad compartir con otro humano a ese nivel de intimidad. Además tiene la sensación que hay cosas que es mejor no compartir. Que las consecuencias podrían terminar siendo peores, que sus insomnios o malestares ocasionales.

Acerca su rostro al otro. Reacción en Duo: cerrar los ojos. En alguna parte de su cerebro lleva la cuenta de las veces que le ha visto hacer ese gesto y que él le ha respondido con un beso, lento primero… más profundo después, cuando siente sus manos apretarle la espalda y acercarle aún más. Y es cuando comprende levemente porque están allí, así… en un presente tan fugaz como sus pensamientos. Desarraigado y algo inquieto. Como si los dos se sostuvieran, el uno al otro, de caer al océano oscuro y tormentoso, sin saber, que a fin de cuentas, ninguno tiene el poder de salvar al otro.

Y es cuando él cierra los ojos también. Por que si Duo no quiere ver al océano, él tampoco. Y si a sí hace que la fugacidad se vuelva eterna por un instante, pues pondrá todo su empeño en eso. Aunque se ahogue antes de caer al mar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**DarkCryonic**

**05/08/2012 12:30:28 a.m.**

**Chile.**


	65. Chapter 65

**65.**

Cuando el vapor le quema la mano el primer pensamiento es más bien nulo. Su mano no suelta la tapa de la olla, a lo más la desplaza hacia un lado. Cuando el primer pensamiento le lleva a mirar su mano, sabe que aquello debería doler, pero no duele. Y sigue quieto. Vuelve a mirar la olla, apaga el fuego y le vuelve a poner la tapa. Y es en ese momento que siente un par de manos atrapar la suya, para terminar dejándola bajo el chorro de agua fría del lavaplatos. Y en ese preciso momento es que siente dolor. Mira a Duo algo incómodo.

**-Te quemaste.** —Dice Duo como si tuviera que explicarle su accionar. El asiente de forma tonta. Claro que sabe lo que ha sucedido, pero como le explica al trenzado que todo había estado bien hasta el momento antes del chorro de agua, hasta el momento en que aquello le aviso a esa parte de su cerebro que aquello tenía que doler.

No emite comentario, porque sabe que él otro no le creerá. Así que se deja cuidar.

Cuando se encuentra sentado en un sillón con la mano con una pomada fría sobre los dedos, se da cuenta que aquello tampoco está tan mal. Que ser normal por un momento se ha sentido dolorosamente bien. Sonríe quedamente antes de buscar a Duo con la mirada y ver que esta en la cocina terminando la comida. Y es cuando siente esa sensación fría de nuevo. Es como si debiera estar en otro lugar en ese mismo instante. Como si no tuviera derecho a estar allí. Y cuando el móvil que lleva en el bolsillo vibra, lo entiende. Y cuando la voz de Trowa le recuerda lo que está allá afuera esperando por ellos dos, es que lo siente más a fondo y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. Aquella tranquilidad se acaba de ir entre sus manos.

**:::::::::::::::::::: **

**DarkCryonic**

**05/08/2012 01:18:19 a.m.**


	66. Chapter 66

**66.**

Aquella noche no puede dormir. Pero aún así cierra los ojos mientras abraza a Duo. Cada cierto rato se sorprende apretándole más de lo conveniente, y es cuando se da cuenta que es más humano de lo que se considera la mayoría de las veces.

Siente un temor carcomiéndole la nuca y las extremidades, teme que pronto llegue a su corazón y no pueda evitar gritar.

El miedo más grande es no volver a poder estar de esa forma nunca más. El saber que ha vivido la única posibilidad de un "futuro juntos" y que esa noche le pone fin a esa posibilidad.

No puede ser positivo. Nunca le han enseñado eso. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde que su vida está llena de cosas que no creyó necesario aprender, pero que en momentos así no hacen más que acercarle a la orilla esa de la cual parece que nunca puede volver. Pero por otro lado, es un soldado… y aunque Duo se encargara esos días de hacerle olvidar esa parte, no puede evitar esa sensación de estar dejando cosas muy importantes de hacer en alguna parte.

Duo parece dormir. Sonríe. No puede asegurarlo. Quizás está tan inquieto como él… tratando de volver de su propia orilla sin retorno justo como él.

Le besa la frente. Entierra su rostro entre sus cabellos. Quiere dormir. Respirarle, llevarle para siempre sobre la piel.

Nunca ha creído en dios. No cree necesario empezar ahora. Tampoco cree en la felicidad eterna. Pero quiere creer en ese preciso momento en el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Duo en su pecho, en sus manos agarradas a su espalda, en su respiración y en los latidos de su corazón. Quiere llevarse todo con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**05/08/2012 01:35:57 a.m.**


	67. Chapter 67

**67.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando se separan, Duo tiene ganas de decir algo más, pero por alguna razón que no llega a entender, nada sale de su boca. Se miran un par de segundos que parecen ser más que eso y cada quien parte para un lado de la acera.

Trata de no voltear. Fija su vista en las personas frente a él. Enfoca toda su voluntad en seguir caminando y no salir corriendo de regreso. Le cuesta hasta respirar.

Todo se siente tan real… tan dolorosamente real. Han salido del sueño. Ha vuelto a sentir el frío metal de su arma en contacto con su estómago en el cinto del pantalón. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y, a la vez, inhumano. Es como si su alma se hubiera quedado en aquella casa, entre las sábanas rezando a un dios sin nombre y sin poder por una paz que nadie le puede conceder.

¿Cuántas calles ya ha dejado atrás?

**-Toda una vida.—**Murmura antes de sonreír a Quatre que le mira desde el otro lado de la calle con aquella inocencia no propia de un piloto Gundam.

"_**Ha sido un buen sueño."**_ Murmura su inconsciente al cruzar la calle.

:::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**05/08/2012 02:01:11 a.m.**

**Chile.**


	68. Chapter 68

**68.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El primer día duele saber que no está al alcancé de la mano.

La primera semana parece menos pálido de lo que estaba. Hasta sonríe a las bromas del árabe que parece hacer cualquier cosa por distraerlo.

A veces se encuentra pensando que habría sido mejor no saber que se sentía el convivir con Heero. El poder verle día tras día por dos semanas. Habría preferido ignorarlo, para no añorar tanto que hasta le dolía respirar. Y trata de evitar sentirse tan patético, pero no puede.

No puede.

:::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**10/09/2012 12:26:44 a.m.**


	69. Chapter 69

**69.**

Se queda viendo la fotografía que guarda entre sus cosas por más tiempo de lo debido. Porque últimamente se queda rememorando el pasado en los lugares menos convenientes. Si él lo supiera le diría más que de una verdad por estar siendo descuidado.

"_**¿Se te pegó lo cursi?"**_

Sonríe. Lo hace más seguido, sólo por causa de los juegos de su cerebro que le hace jurar escuchar la voz de Duo. Pero es sólo eso. Juegos de su cerebro, supone que es para recordarle porque es necesario que salga vivo de todos los tiroteos y enfrentamientos.

Guarda la fotografía, sabiendo que llevarla podría traer problemas en el futuro, pero sabiendo también que es capaz de comérsela antes que dejarla en manos de cualquiera.

**DarkCryonic**

**14/09/2012 07:01:28 p.m.**


	70. Chapter 70

**70.**

Se apega muy cerca de la pared. A su lado, Chang Wu Fei empuñando dos automáticas le mira levemente sobre el hombro. Asiente en respuesta. No tiene ni que checarlo, aquello es lo que hace para vivir desde que tiene recuerdos. SOBREVIVIR. No importa a qué. Sólo que tiene que salvar el trasero de ese lugar sólo para tener la oportunidad de avanzar un día más y acercarse así a ese tiempo y espacio de felicidad que le espera en alguna parte.

Sonríe.

**-Ya es tiempo. —**Dice levantándose sin despegar su espalda de la pared. A unos 20 metros se escuchan explosiones pequeñas.

**-Nos veremos en el área B en 5 minutos. –** Dice el chino. Afirma y se echa a correr en dirección de las explosiones. El chino en dirección opuesta.

El humo lo cubre de la visión de cualquiera que este en esa parte de la base. Demasiado ruido para percatarse de un supuesto mecánico que corre por su vida al igual que los demás, sólo que en dirección contraria.

_**¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?—**_Se pregunta antes de soltar un par de cargas explosivas por el último pasillo que hará que todo se vaya al demonio de forma definitiva. Tiene una fugaz imagen mental de Heero sonriendo antes de perderse en el hangar en dirección de Wu Fei que le espera listo para salir de allí.

Sólo espera que no sea demasiado tiempo.

**DarkCryonic**

**14/09/2012 07:18:52 p.m.**


	71. Chapter 71

71.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando despertó de un salto. Miró a través de la penumbra a su alrededor. Un dolor en su abdomen lo hizo palpar su cuerpo con una de sus manos.

Respiró con fuerza algunas veces para centrarse. Las imágenes se agolpaban una sobre otra, junto al humo y el olor a quemado.

**-No te muevas mucho, abrirás la herida.—**Dijo la voz calma de Trowa desde unos metros.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—**Preguntó al ver la habitación gracias a la pequeña lámpara que había encendido el 03.

**-No demasiado. Unas 4 horas.**

Se recostó de nuevo cerrando sus ojos. Aquello si que había estado cerca. La explosión los había envuelto entre las llamas y si no fuera por sus trajes de piloto, estarían muertos.

**-He recibido órdenes. —**Dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie. —Debo encargarme de algunos asuntos. Se me ha dicho que te diga que sigas con tu misión cuando puedas moverte. No antes. Ah… y descuida, él no se ha enterado.

Heero afirma y ve como el otro toma una mochila y sale de la habitación sin decir más. Vuelve a respirar con fuerza para tranquilizar sus ganas de salir enseguida para seguir con lo que le toca, pero recuerda las palabras de Duo siempre que está herido. _**"Nada de hacerte el héroe…o te mataré yo mismo."**_

Sonrió antes de volverse a dormir.

**DarkCryonic**

**14/09/2012 08:40:28 p.m.**


	72. Chapter 72

72.

A veces se queda rememorando el pasado como si éste estuviera demasiado atrás en la memoria, como si ya no pudiera recordar los detalles vividos de manera tan certera. Cree que su cerebro le esta jugando una de esas jugarretas llenas de malas intenciones. Que no puede recordar, para obligarle a buscar lo que ha olvidado de forma desesperada. Pero sabe que no puede correr en busca de ello. Que aún no es el tiempo. Que todavía hay cosas que hacer, pensar y terminar.

Sonríe. Finge que todo está bien. Por él mismo. Por su corazón. Por su alma. Por la voz que le habla en sueños y por los aromas que ya no puede percibir del todo.

DC

30/10/2012 12:38:50 AM


	73. Chapter 73

**73.**

No hacía frío. Tampoco calor. Miró por la ventana el poco movimiento de la calle. Eran las 3 de la tarde y tenía una insinuación leve pero concreta de lo que se supone es dolor. Y se encontraba sólo.

Y ese hecho le recordaba todo lo demás.

**Enigmatek**

**30-10-2012 0:42:35**


	74. Chapter 74

**74.**

Se quedó quieto esperando que los guardias pasaran junto a él. Si podía evitar un enfrentamiento directo, lo haría. Pero en aquellas circunstancias nunca sabía que terminaría pasando.

30 segundos, 25… una explosión a lo lejos… 10 segundos y los pasos resonaron corriendo a menos de 4 metros… 0 segundos… su corazón dejó de latir y su mano empuñó el arma tan fuerte que luego le costó relajar los músculos del brazo y del hombro; pero no le habían visto.

Estaba aún adolorido. Terminaba la misión que le encomendaban con más cicatrices de las que solía llevar normalmente encima. La imagen de Duo regañándole le cruzó fugazmente la mente.

Le extrañaba.

Y dolía.

**DC.**

**30/10/2012 12:49:40 AM **


	75. Chapter 75

**75.**

Mira a través de la ventana como si quisiera encontrar las respuestas que siempre busca, pero que nunca alcanza. A veces, como ésta, espera que las imágenes en su memoria sean claras y le traigan las sensaciones de una forma vívida, completa y tranquilizadora; pero las cosas no suceden así. Los reflejos del pasado se muestran difusos, complejos, inexactos y llenos de vacíos. No puede traerle de vuelta, no puede rememorar y volver a sentir los tonos de su piel con la punta de los dedos. No puede recordar a qué huele o a qué sabe su piel. No lo recuerdo, y si por algún misterio en algún momento cree oler en el aire algo que se asemeja a su esencia, se altera sin saberlo para retener la sensación obteniendo el efecto contrario, y quedando en el lugar mirando el vacío en pleno estado de frustración.

Es cuando los pensamientos egoístas le invaden la cabeza, las frases que habría querido decir, pero que calló por estar llenas de cadenas demasiado pesadas. Aquellas oraciones al dios perpetuo dentro del pecho del otro, para que le siga viendo sólo a él. Aquellas _no-acciones_, aquellos _podría ser_ que ha callado por sanidad mental, por control.

Y el tiempo pasa, y espera no pasar con el. Y sigue mirando por la ventana, esperando que las cosas sucedan, que las palabras tengan más valor y que los recuerdos vuelvan y le llenen. Por que ya no le siente, por que le cree perdido cada vez que despierta y sólo está él. Por que ya no le puede respirar…

Respirar…

…..

**DarkCryonic**

**28/11/2012 04:25:45 PM**


	76. Chapter 76

76.

La lluvia cayendo incesante le producía un sentimiento ambiguo y perturbador.

Primero, la tranquilidad de estar en un refugio mientras el agua decidía descargarse a torrentes. Era una falsa paz que no le correspondía disfrutar, sin embargo se tomaba el atrevimiento de gozar por apenas un par de horas hasta que el diluvio amainara y diera el horario estimado de partida.

Segundo, nostalgia. Y ese sentimiento le traía a la mente mil otras escenas que en ese preciso momento no era bueno recordar, porque le ponía sensible. Como el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, las sábanas cubriéndolos, el viento con olor a humedad entrando por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, la oscuridad, y el perfume… ese perfume salvaje, pasional, único, que él tenía. Le daban deseos de repetir aquel día.

Lo que más le sorprendía era tener la certeza de que seguramente el otro en su situación, tendría los mismos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando ambos estaban juntos, sólo agradeciendo la vida que aún conservaban…

Ryoko Lamperouge  
30/11/2012 – 4:20 am.


	77. Chapter 77

76.

Corría porque sabía que le iban a atrapar si se detenía.

El piso mojado no ayudaba a silenciar sus apresurados pasos sobre el asfalto del callejón.

El clima era frío. Podía sentir sus pulmones congelándose con cada bocanada de aire. Las manos las tenía pálidas, pero no estaba seguro de si era a causa del frío o de la tensión con la que empuñaba su mágnum.

Todavía tenía 4 balas.

Trepó ágilmente una escalera para incendios que colindaba a un edificio derruido por el tiempo, apretando el paso tras llegar al tercer piso. Una bala rozó cerca de su brazo; genial, ya estaban sobre él. Sólo dos pisos más y estaba en la azotea, se abalanzó sobre la puerta pero la encontró trabada por dentro, y ya no tenía tiempo para más porque detrás de él estaba uno de los guardias que venía a reclamar venganza.

**- Ríndete.  
**  
Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos hasta donde se le acababa el piso, sin perder de vista el cañón del arma que le apuntaba. Entonces pudo sentir los pasos acercándose. Supo que eran refuerzos casi de inmediato, porque conocía el compás de ese andar. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí si no quería volverse un estorbo, una carga; así que dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer al precipicio.

La puerta de la azotea fue derribada al instante y el enemigo ya había sido reducido.

Otra misión exitosa.

**- ¿No te dije que abandonaras el intento de suicidio, 'Ro?**

Heero le devolvió la sonrisa forzosa al 02 mientras éste le sostenía la muñeca. Aunque podía trepar el sólo desde el borde de la ventana hacia el interior, prefirió dejarse ayudar. Sólo por las dudas. Sólo porque Duo lo regañaría después si no. Sólo porque no podía terminar con su vida sin el permiso de Shinigami.

Ryoko Lamperouge  
30/11/2012 – 4:36 am.


	78. Chapter 78

**78.**

Después de tanto tiempo han coincidido. Se quedan viendo un rato. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Demasiado tiempo. Es de lo único que está seguro Heero.

Chang Wu Fei se los queda viendo desde un par de metros… esperando a que se despidan para que puedan seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Heero tira a retroceder un paso, lo que provoca que el otro adelante un paso en su dirección. 01 sonríe. Por alguna razón no puede decir nada que parezca la pena mencionar. Cree que si dice algo, aquella calma que siente se irá a la mierda.

Hace el amago de acercarse, pero se detiene a medio movimiento. Los ojos de Duo se le quedan viendo expectantes. 02 sonríe y se lleva una mano a la nuca donde rasca entre sus cabellos mientras baja la mirada. Aquello es raro. Muy raro.

**-Heero, ya debemos partir.** —Dice el chino mientras camina alejándose de ellos, ganándose una mirada del piloto del Wing. Es cuando Duo se le abalanza y le besa. No hace demasiado, porque trata de una manera casi imposible de recordar cada sensación, mientras sus manos aprietan la espalda del trenzado. Cuando se sueltan, aun sigue callado. Duo sonríe.

-**Nos veremos pronto.—**Dice 02 antes de echarse a correr en dirección opuesta a la del chino.

Heero lo ve hasta que ya no puede verlo. Retrocede un par de pasos y se gira sin muchas ganas. El chino le espera a unos 500 metros. Mira levemente por sobre su hombro, antes de caminar.

…

**DarkCryonic**

**02/12/2012 11:34:25 PM**


	79. Chapter 79

**79.**

Cierra los ojos creyendo que su primera impresión lo está engañando. Porque no es primera vez que ha pasado por eso. A veces…

Sonríe. Aprieta las manos y vuelve a abrir los ojos y la imagen se clava en sus pupilas de nuevo. Heero está dormido a su lado, sin llegar a tocarlo, no como en otras ocasiones en que lo ha descubierto apegado a su espalda. Puede ver su rostro y notar su cansancio. Mira a su alrededor, y medio puede adivinar que no son más de las 5 AM.

Está demasiado cansado como si quiera para haberlo escuchado llegar. Aunque también sabe que Heero es bastante sigiloso cuando quiere.

Se le queda viendo y es cuando le viene a la cabeza la idea de que Heero ha recordado la promesa de estar juntos para las festividades.

Sus ojos le pesan, así que vuelve a cerrarlos después de poner una de sus manos sobre una de Heero para sentir cuando despierte.

…..

DarkCryonic

05/02/2013 12:02:48 AM


	80. Chapter 80

80.

Heero despierta cuando siente una mano fría pasear por su espalda. Por puro reflejo se encoge más en la cama, escondiéndose entre las mantas. _Hace frío_.

**-Despierta.—**Dice una voz cerca de su rostro que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo escuchar de nuevo. Gruñe en respuesta sin abrir los ojos, aún perdido en la semiinconsciencia. Escucha una pequeña risa junto a su oído.**—OK. Duerme un poco más. Cuidaré de ti.—**La mano en su espalda vieja hasta su cintura y siente que tiran de él más al centro de la cama. Está más cálido ahora. Vuelve a dormir.

…

**DarkCryonic**

**05/02/2013 12:08:42 AM**


	81. Chapter 81

**81.**

Son las tres de la tarde cuando se encuentra en la ducha despabilándose. Duo lo ha sacado a rastras de la cama y lo ha dejado allí diciendo que lo espera en la cocina para "_desayunar_".

Está cansado. Aún le cuesta sentirse realmente allí. Está temeroso de estar en medio de uno de esos sueños tramposos que se parecen demasiado a la realidad.

Cuando llega a la cocina del lugar, una taza de café le está esperando en una mesa. Bebe lentamente. Hace mucho que no ha podido disfrutar de uno en calma.

Sonríe. Puede sentir los ojos de Duo clavados en su nuca.

**-Te extrañé.—**Dice sin voltear.

**-Yo también.**

Se gira aún con la taza en las manos. Duo está retorciendo su trenza con ansiedad. No cree haberle visto hacer eso en el último tiempo. Heero entiende que está esperando una señal de su parte. Así que sonríe y deja la taza a un lado.

**-Te extrañé.—**Dice de nuevo. Duo sonríe y se acerca hasta apoyar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Heero.

-Fue mucho tiempo.—Dice en queja.

**-Hueles bien.—**Dice Heero evitando la conversación de lo que han tenido que esperar para estar allí.

**-¿Verdad?—**Exclama Duo nervioso.

**-Siempre hueles bien.—**Dice mientras entierra su nariz en el cuello del trenzado.

**-Me haces cosquillas.**

….

**DarkCryonic**

**05/02/2013 12:18:24 AM **


	82. Chapter 82

82.

Duo consigue un árbol. Heero se ríe al ver aparecer a Barton cargándolo esa misma noche. Duo salta por el lugar o eso parece notar. Está contento. Chang aparece a la mañana siguiente con una caja que le deja entre las manos sin mediar palabra para irse al instante.

Poco tiempo después llega Winner que junto a Duo se dedica a poner adornos en todos lados. Y no puede dejar de sospechar cuando Duo saca ramas y más ramas de muérdago de la caja que el chino le había dejado.

Aquello iba a ser muy interesante.

….

**DarkCryonic**

**05/02/2013 12:24:42 AM**


	83. Chapter 83

**83.**

Duo colgó muerdagos en los lugares más extraños. Heero demoró menos de 15 minutos en trazar rutas dentro del lugar que le evitaran quedar bajo alguno. Más estando todos los pilotos Gundam bajo el mismo techo, no tenía ganas de arriesgarse a un _accidente_. Y notó que no había sido el único en pensar en ello. Trowa se había quedado la mayoría del tiempo en la cocina. Por su parte el chino, daba grandes rodeos para ir de su cuarto a la sala.

Duo tardó una hora en darse cuenta que sus muerdagos no estaban funcionando. Y no estaba pensando en el resto. No estaba tan loco. Él sólo había pensado en un objetivo, que para variar estaba escapándosele.

En uno de esas cosas que no suelen suceder, y por culpa de Chang que se tropezó con una silla por hacerle quite a una mina navideña, Heero Yuy quedó bajo un muerdago junto a Winner. Heero no alcanzó ni a congelarse en su lugar, antes de ser jalado hacia atrás por dos manos.

Quatre nunca había reído tanto.

Los muerdagos desaparecieron en menos de 15 minutos.

…**.**

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 02:12:21 AM**


	84. Chapter 84

**84.**

Habían cenado los 5. No es que alguno en realidad celebrara la fecha, pero Duo no podía dejar de pensar en su tiempo con la hermana Helen y la única navidad que había pasado en la Iglesia junto a los otros huérfanos.

Hablaron de las cosas que harían cuando la guerra terminara. Chang quería volver a casa, reformar su antiguo hogar. Quatre sonrió mientras hablaba de su misión de encontrarles buenos esposos a sus muchas hermanas. Trowa no fue tan abierto, pero algo murmuró del circo y de viajar.

Heero quería ver la playa. Eso dejó a Duo quieto y pensativo. La simpleza le dejó algo adentro que no supo entender.

Cuando llegó su turno no supo bien que decir. Fue como atragantarse con muchas palabras, con pocos significados y demasiados "_quisiera_" y "_podría_" que se le antojaron falsos.

**-Ir a la playa estaría bien. —**Dijo volviendo a mirar su plato.

…

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 02:22:03 AM**


	85. Chapter 85

**85.**

Amar, dejarse amar. Tocar la piel aquella que parecía, a veces, demasiado ajena. Escuchar su respiración junto a su oído, y morderle cuando enterraba sus dedos en sus hombros. Nunca se iba a cansar de ello. Saber que podía alargar su mano y tocarle. Saber que podía abrazarle y dejarse abrazar con aquella facilidad que no sabía de donde provenía. Sin vergüenza, sin pensamientos demasiado profundos. Sin saber muy bien que sigue o por donde ir, pero yendo de todas formas.

Era la inusual forma de amar que habían creado sin proponérselo, sin prepararse para ello, sin saberlo.

Le tocaba, y entendía que aquella piel que tanto le gustaba palpar, también era la que le separaba de él. Estando allí juntos, en medio de la noche, era cuando más sentía que no iban a ser nunca una unidad, una sola cosa, por mucho que le tocara y abrazara. Por mucho que se pegara a su espalda y le respirara. Esa sensación no se iba, era como lo contrario de la felicidad. Y no supo y creía que nunca sabría que significaba. Y sólo sabía que se hacia más patente cuando más cerca estaban. Cuando más le tocaba. Cuando más le amaba.

…

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 02:30:59 AM**


	86. Chapter 86

**86. **

Duo despertó sintiéndose sólo en el cuarto y pudo comprobarlo alargando la mano sobre la cama en donde debería estar Heero. Apretó los ojos mientras se escondía bajo las mantas. Esperaba que no fuera cierto. Que fuera un error. _No podría haberse ido ¿verdad_? Aunque podría, él era así, no sabía de sentimientos ni acciones no dolorosas. No es que no le creyese capaz de amar, era más bien, que no sabía amarle de las otras formas. No sabía que decir cuando le veía casi llorar o enojado. No sabía que hacer cuando le veía herido en algo que no fuera su cuerpo. Se quedaba quieto mirando, esperando pistas que no le daba, porque esperaba que le importara por si mismo, sin decirlo, sin guiarlo.

Heero optaba por seguir esperando o retirarse. Porque quizás no entendía o no quería entender.

La puerta abriéndose del cuarto le hizo sentirse avergonzado. La cama moviéndose bajo un peso le hizo encogerse más. Un calor nuevo en su espalda le hizo suspirar agotado.

…..

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 02:42:09 AM**


	87. Chapter 87

**87.**

Los regalos no habían importado, así que no habían comprado. Pero por alguna razón el había recibido uno, aquel pequeño objeto envuelto en un papel pulcro le hizo sentir como un niño. Lo había encontrado en su mochila mientras buscaba una de sus navajas.

Miró a todos lados esperando saber si aquello era realmente para él. Se sentó en el suelo y se le quedó viendo bastante rato. Volvió a meterlo en su mochila con un cuidado solo digno de una bomba sin desarmar. Dejó su mochila sobre una silla y le miró por un minuto antes de salir del cuarto rumbo al salón para ayudar a Quatre con una ventana que no quería abrir.

…

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 02:52:05 AM**


	88. Chapter 88

88.

Las festividades se fueron entre los dedos. No supo si lamentarse o agradecer la posibilidad de pasarla juntos en tranquilidad. Quatre se había quedado callado un par de veces en la cena medio ido en sus pensamientos, perdido en sus recuerdos…quien sabe…

Heero a su lado parecía masticar demasiado lento. Trowa no dejaba de llevar las copas, mientras Wu Fei hablaba de lo cambiado que estaban las cosas en su colonia y lo mucho que extrañaba los fuegos de artificio en el año nuevo.

Quiso decir alguna cosa que no sonara a nostalgia, pero no se creyó seguro de conseguirlo. Así que sonrío y bebió de la copa hasta sentir a su cerebro navegando en un mar desconocido. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando fue depositado entre las sabanas de su cama.

DC


	89. Chapter 89

**89.**

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza digno de un borracho de cuarta.

**-No bebo más…-**Murmuró. Una risita a su lado le hizo girarse y abrir los ojos. Heero le miraba desde su lado de la cama, medio oculto bajo las mantas. Había aprendido que el 01 no era muy amigo de pasar frío si podía evitarlo, cosa que no le cuadraba cuando lo veía caminando bajo la lluvia con ropa que no le protegia. No llegaba a entender como no se enfermaba más seguido. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había visto estornudar si quiera. Entrecerró el ceño ante el descubrimiento, pero el dolor de cabeza aumentó haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

**-¿Qué tanto piensas?—**Preguntó Heero acercándosele un poco.

**-Tú no te enfermas… quiero decir… algo que no tenga que ver con huesos rotos, quemaduras o balas… **

Heero le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, y después de pensarlo un minuto le quitó importancia al descubrimiento de 02 acercándose un poco más.

**-Pues no. **

**-Eres una máquina. —**Dijo Duo dejándose envolver por los brazos del otro.

**-Es probable. Yo pensaba que Shinigami no sufría de cruda.**

**-Shinigami está de vacaciones…**

**-Cuatro semanas. —**Dijo Heero a su oído. No entendió a qué se refería. Le miró echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para verle mejor.

**-¿Cuatro semanas?**

**-La guerra acabará en cuatro semanas. —**Le dijo 01 ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso eres adivino?—**Preguntó tratando de alejarle un poco.

**-Algo así**. —Respondió el otro sin apartarse.

**-Ok… Heero, hay algo que no me estás diciendo. —**Dijo logrando apartarlo unos centímetros.

**-Hace frío. —**Respondió escondiéndose bajo las mantas.

**-Promete que no tienes ninguna idea loca rondando tu cerebro… ¿Heero?**

….

DC


	90. Chapter 90

**90.**

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido después de esos días de calma. Las misiones volvieron a su intensidad. Las estaciones siendo destruidas por aliados y Gundam. Nunca había sentido tanto nerviosismo.

Más cuando los planos estuvieron en sus manos a la segunda semana después de la conversación extraña con 01. Claro que ahora entendía porque decía lo de las 4 semanas.

Aquello podría lograrse si seguían el plan a precisión, sin dejar piezas olvidadas, y sin dejar rastros.

No supo si alegrarse o espantarse en grado sumo, porque la muerte estaba tan patente frente a sus ojos que no podía ni siquiera dormir tranquilo.

…

DC


	91. Chapter 91

**91. **

Abrió la cajita que cargaba consigo desde navidad. Heero no la había nombrado y él tampoco había dicho nada sobre ello. Pero necesitada abrirla antes de lanzarse de lleno a seguir el plan. Cuando tuvo su contenido entre sus manos su cuerpo se tensó. Las chapas de identificación de Heero tintinearon en su mano. Los pilotos las tenían, pero no las usaban. Era demasiado peligroso llevarlas encima.

**-Mierda.—**Murmuró sintiendo frío.

Las colgó a su cuello con lentitud, por alguna razón sus manos no respondían como siempre. Las apretó un momento antes de ocultarlas bajo su ropa.

**-Me vengaré por esto, Heero Yuy…-**Dijo guardando sus cosas en su mochila, antes de salir rápido de su guarida hacia la primera de dos misiones que le tocaban a él para el acto final.

…

DC


	92. Chapter 92

_**92.**_

Heero apretó el detonador en medio del C4. Miró levemente por sobre su hombro a Trowa que estaba vigilando desde unos 40 metros, oculto tras unas cajas con suministros para la nave en la que estaban.

**-Sólo dos semanas más.—**Murmuró antes de echarse a correr haciéndole una señal a Barton para que se le uniera en el hangar.

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, esperaba que se mantuviera así hasta terminar.

,,,,,,,,,

DC


	93. Chapter 93

93.

A veces se sorprendía mirando al universo oscuro con nostalgia. El fin de la guerra también era el fin de ser piloto Gundam. Y no se creía capaz de dejar a su Deathscythelejos de él. Pero tendría que hacerlo, si quería seguir viviendo. Si quería ser alguien como cualquiera.

Todo podría llegar a ser tan confuso. Pero acaso eso no era por lo que había estado luchando todo aquel tiempo. Quizás solo estaba asustado. Algo perturbado por la posibilidad casi tangible de poder hacer todo aquello que había pensado junto a la persona que había elegido. Sí, eso debía ser. Se lo comían los nervios.

**-Duo, ya es hora.—**Dijo Quatre por medio del comunicador.

**-Ok.—**Respondió antes de echar el ultimo vistazo por la ventanilla a la oscuridad, y sonreír. Estaba listo. No solo para terminar con la guerra, sino también para empezar una vida.

DC


	94. Chapter 94

94.

Cerró los ojos. Aquello estaba pasándole la cuenta. No había pensado que podía ser así, pero lo estaba siendo. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados, no podía dejar de sostener la dirección del Gundam, más cuando el sistema Z le estaba rostizando el cerebro. No podía dejar que los escombros cayeran sobre los civiles.

Estuvo seguro que escucho su nombre ser pronunciado varias veces por los intercomunicadores, pero no pudo responder. Sus energías estaban resueltas a mantener el ataque hasta el final. Tenía que terminar con todo eso. No había otra forma. No la había.

La imagen de Duo pasó por su cerebro un par de veces, como acordándole de las promesas veladas que tenían entre ambos para el después.

Cuando la oscuridad lo invadió, se sintió tan en paz que se olvidó de todo perdiéndose dentro del vacío que lo alejaba del dolor.

**DC**


	95. Chapter 95

95.

Duo nunca había quedado tan frío como cuando vio el Gundam de Heero destrozarse en pedazos mientras seguía atacando. Su instinto le llevo a adelantarse siendo retenido por Quatre diciendo que aquello era muy peligroso. Claro que sabía que era peligroso, pero Heero estaba allí. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo podía terminar alejándose de él de forma definitiva.

Heero y su maldito sentido del cumplimiento.

**-¡Heero!.**

…

DC


	96. Chapter 96

**96.**

Cuando despertó la escena se le hizo familiar. Todo el lugar era demasiado blanco para su salud mental. Su cuerpo le dolía y le costaba un poco respirar. Supuso que tenía algunas costillas lesionadas, entre otras cosas. Ya que notaba que estaba enganchado a mas jeringuillas de las que era consciente a primera vista.

**-Deja de moverte.—**Ordenó una voz a su derecha. Duo le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra, medio ocultando uno de sus ojos con un mechón. Heero sintió que su corazón se aceleró al instante. Duo levantó una ceja al notar que la máquina cardiaca sonaba más acelerada.—**¿Estás contento de verme o te está dando un infarto?—**Preguntó acercándose para verlo mejor.

Heero sonrió y trató de levantar su mano derecha hacia Duo para agarrarlo y ver si estaba de verdad allí.

**-Ok. Creo que aún estás en las nubes gracias a los analgésicos. Trowa dijo que era eso lo que te mantenía dormido por tanto tiempo.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**-3 días más o menos.—**Dijo Duo acercándose más para que la mano de Heero diera con su cometido, que le pareció de lo más extraño, aunque no tanto si lo pensaba bien. Heero siempre quería estar cerca de él cuando estaban juntos. No es que hubiera sucedido de un día para otro, pero lo había estado haciendo bastante los últimos meses. Aquello le pareció tierno, pero guardó el comentario.

**-¿Terminó?—**Preguntó algo ansioso.

**-Claro que sí. Relena se encarga de todo los detalles. Chang se encarga de protegerla. Así que ya estamos libres.**

Heero cerró los ojos y soltó el agarre de la ropa de Duo. Éste último se sorprendió algo y se asustó, calmándose sólo al notar que la máquina seguía marcando los latidos de Heero y que éste parecía estar dormido de lo más tranquilo. Acomodó sus sábanas y mantas para que estuviera protegido del frío del lugar. Apenas pudiera sentarse se lo llevaría del lugar, a donde fuera.

Se sentó junto a la cama y se le quedó viendo esperando que le bajara el sueño también.

…

**DC**

**Concepción, Chile.**

**26.05.2013-18:10**


	97. Chapter 97

**97. **

Había estado revoloteando nervioso alrededor de 01 mientras éste se recuperada de las heridas. Los demás pilotos los visitaban de vez en cuando, esperando ansiosos que salieran todos de allí para ir de fiesta. Ya lo tenían planeado. Irían a un restaurant y luego acabarían en una de las ex casas de seguridad para seguir con el festejo y tomarse hasta el agua de los floreros. Bueno, más bien era la idea de Duo de festejar el término del conflicto y el inicio de la vida, pero nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo, más bien estaban más entusiasmados que el mismo Dios de la muerte.

**-Duo.**

El trenzado volteó a ver a Heero que le miraba desde su cama.

**-Ya me quiero ir.—**Dijo el 01 mirándole con complicidad.

**-Hablas de una fuga como en los viejos tiempos.**

**-Sí, pero sin lanzarnos por la ventana. No estoy para eso, aún.—**Dijo mirando el techo con tranquilidad.

**-Que aguafiestas. —**Dijo el trenzado acercándosele, y agradeciendo internamente que no quisiera hacer nada loco.

**-Pues podrías tirarte solo. Yo te espero abajo. —**Dijo Heero mirándole divertido.

**-Nop. No me pienso arriesgar a que alguna enfermera se quiera aprovechar mientras no estoy contigo.**

**-¿Es por eso que estás siempre aquí**?—Preguntó divertido Heero, pero poniendo cara de póker.

**-Pues pensé que te gustaba que estuviera aquí.**

**-Pues…-**Heero se quedó pensativo viendo como la cara de Duo mostraba confusión. —**Pues sí. Así evito que ese doctorcito te busque conversación**. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el lado contrario tratando de mantener la seriedad.

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Nos vamos o no?—**Preguntó volviendo a mirarle y notando los ojos demasiado cerca del trenzado**.-¿Qué haces?—**Preguntó echándose un poco para atrás para molestar a Duo.

**-¿Me vas a dejar besarte o no?—**Preguntó Duo acercándose más aún.

Heero levantó tus brazos y le acercó un poco.

**-Me lo estoy pensando. —**Dijo mirando los labios de Duo con concentración. El otro bufó antes de dejarse caer con todo su peso hacia adelante y besar a Heero.

…**..**

**DC**


	98. Chapter 98

**98.**

Las primeras horas en libertad no habían sido como las había imaginado, pero tampoco estaban tan mal. Habían tenido que dar una larga exposición de los hechos que llevaron a las últimas acciones de los pilotos gundam a terminar con la guerra. Heero se había mantenido serio, evitando explayarse demasiado y pareciendo a veces hasta displicente, lo que no le había llamado mucho la atención, ya que ahora entendía que esa era una forma muy normal de Heero para relacionarse con las personas que no le interesaban.

Chang no dejaba de golpear un lápiz contra la mesa haciendo notar su evidente frustración de estar allí perdiendo el tiempo. En algún momento rezó porque el chino de enojara y mandara al diablo a todos, pero parece que sus oraciones no eran tan convincentes.

Quatre trataba sobre todo de alivianar el ambiente con sus sonrisas y palabras amables, ganando una que otra mirada de Trowa, que tampoco parecía estar muy contento de estar allí aunque su cara de "nada" estuviera como siempre presente.

Cuando llegó el tema al destino de los gundam, se puso nervioso. Sintió que el aire faltaba en la habitación.

**-Eso está resuelto**.—Dijo el chino.

-**Puede explayarse.—**Preguntó uno de los tipos representantes del nuevo organismo de seguridad.

-**No, No puede.—**Contestó él.—**Ya vámonos.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie seguido al instante de Heero y el chino. Los otros dos se demoraron un segundo más en ponerse de pie.

**-Pero aún no hemos acabado.**

**-Estamos cansados. Si nos disculpan, tenemos una vida que construir.—**Dijo agarrando del brazo a Heero y tirando de él hacia afuera sin voltear.

….

**DC**


	99. Chapter 99

99.

Caminaron por la calle en silencio. Eran 5 muchachos no demasiado diferentes que el resto, pero por alguna razón las personas le daban el paso al verlos delante de ellos. Duo supuso que era la cara de seriedad de Heero y Trowa, o quizás la de fastidio de Wu Fei.

**-¿Ya eligieron?—**Pregunto Quatre.

**-Yo quiero comida grasosa.—**Dijo Duo sonando muy entusiasmado.

**-Vas a engordar, y Heero tendrá que hacerte rodar por las calles.—**Dijo el chino ganándose una mirada enfadada de Duo.

**-No voy a engordar.—**Dijo apuntando acusativamente.

**-¿Comida china entonces?—**Preguntó el rubio mirando al más quisquilloso de todos. Wu Fei asintió.

**-No. ¿Por qué? Mejor japonesa.—**Dijo el trenzado mirando a Heero, que no parecía verdaderamente interesado en la comida en particular.

…

_**2 horas después…**_

**-Esto… digo… No soy un conejo.—**Dijo Duo observando la gran ensalada frente a él.

Trowa soltó una risita a su lado. Los demás comían como si nada. Cuando de pronto apareció una fuente de patatas fritas de la nada a su lado, sonrió. Ok. Los restoranes vegetarianos no eran lo suyo.

-**Gracias Heero.—**Dijo agradecido, al comprender a donde había ido 01 cuando se levantó de la mesa sin mediar palabras con los demás. Era tan bueno tener a alguien que parecía comprender sus gustos de forma tan práctica. Se había ganado una recompensa de las grandes.

Heero sonrió en respuesta. Wu Fei murmuró algo de "estar perdiendo el perfil" o algo que hizo reír abiertamente a Trowa, ganándose una mirada de todos en la mesa.

Si Duo pudiera pensar en una palabra para definir lo que estaba pasando con todos en ese momento hubiera dicho: cálido.

…**. **

**DC**


	100. Chapter 100

**100.**

Heero dormía a su lado camuflado entre las sábanas y las mantas, sólo podía estar consciente de que estaba allí, porque siempre había alguna parte de su cuerpo en contacto con él.

A veces creía que no iba a terminar de acostumbrarse de verlo así, tan inofensivo. Pasó una de sus manos por la espalda del durmiente, mientras se acercaba un poco más para respirarle. Costumbre que no podía evitar.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando ya habían decidido vivir en un departamento medianamente grande para meter todas sus cosas, que eran bastantes cuando empezaron a llevar las que tenían regadas por la Tierra y las Colonias. Aunque tuvieron que deshacerse de algunas de corte armamentista, pero no de todas. Heero había hecho poner una caja fuerte donde estaba algunos de aquellos objetos de los que prefirieron no deshacerse, más por nostalgia y sentimiento de seguridad, que porque fueran a hacer volar alguna cosa cuando tuvieran tiempo libre.

Aunque tampoco podía descartarlo. Era entretenido hacer volar cosas. Y estaba medio seguro que Heero no colocaría ningún "pero" en eso.

Miró la hora, 3 AM. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a dormir a las horas normales. Lo que le pasaba cuenta cuando iba a su trabajo. Se había accidentado más de una vez por estar arreglando un motor sin estar demasiado consciente de donde estaba metiendo la mano.

Heero se removió a su lado girando y agarrándose de él.

Por su lado, 01, que sonreía cada vez que le llamaba así haciéndole entender que sabía que lo llamaba asi solo cuando estaba enojado con él, se había dedicado a hacer algunos trabajos a nivel de bases de datos para los preventivos. No que tuviera interesado en pertenecer a las filas, pero aquello lo mantenía lo suficientemente entretenido como para no meterse en problemas. Y no es que fuera a meterse en problemas o eso esperaba, pero Heero era Heero.

-**Duérmete**. —Murmuró Yuy a su lado.

-**Aburrido**. —Soltó mientras trataba de distinguir sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Heero se le apegó y besó su cuello suavemente. Y hubiera sido un gesto relajante, si no fuera porque al instante sintió una mano bajando por su estómago lentamente haciéndole retener el aire.

**-¿Aburrido?—**Preguntó Heero antes de morder uno de sus hombros mientras su mano se metía bajo su pantalón de pijama.

**-Joder**…-Dijo mientras su cerebro le decía que el insomnio tenía su lado amable.

…

**FIN  
DC**

26 de mayo de 2013- 19:17


	101. Chapter 101

Cap. 101

Por DarkCryonic

La convivencia estaba bien. Es lo que había pensado Duo el primer mes. Podía mejorar. Lo sabía. Pero como que no sabía en qué aún. Un par de veces se había reído al darse cuenta que eran tan inexpertos en todo que daban pena. Se habían dado cuenta que llevar un departamento no era tan fácil como mantener un Mobile. La comida se les acababa más rápido de lo que habían pensado. Estaba bien que comieran poco cuando ni si quiera tenían tiempo cuando luchaban, pero las raciones no iban con su nuevo modo. Duo hasta había aumentado un par de kilos sin darse cuenta hasta que Heero le hizo ver que su camiseta le quedaba un poco estrecha.

Claro, él le dijo que era culpa del 01 que aún no sabía como usar la lavadora y estaba encogiendo su ropa. Un par de sus camisas, ahora de un color extraño, saltaron como argumento. Heero sólo llegó a cerrar la boca y volcar su mente en una revista sabiendo que era una discusión sin sentido, como la vez que se pelearon por a quien le tocaba hacer los pagos básicos en la computadora... A ninguno le agradaba pasarse una hora haciendo transferencias. Era la cosa más aburrida que habían hecho en una computadora. Heero hasta había pensado en hackear las páginas por diversión. Duo le dio el sermón de la "normalidad" cuando le vio meter mano en la página de la Compañía de Agua.

**-Heero... hay que comprar más comida.-**Se quejó dejándose caer sentado junto a él en en sofá.-Tengo hambre...

**-No tienes hambre. Estas ansioso, que es otra cosa**.-Dijo el otro atrayéndole con un brazo.

**-Extraño explotar cosas...-**Dijo como excusa. Heero sonrió de medio lado.

**-Eso se puede arreglar...-**Murmuró.

**DC **

**27 de dic 2013 (facebook)**

Publicación 12-01-2014 1:21:31


	102. Chapter 102

102

Por DarkCryonic

Duo supo que había sido mala idea ir a ese hipermercado cuando vio que había más cosas en el carrito que en la lista que había hecho en casa tras una larga meditación. Lo más preocupante era que aún no habían conseguido ni la mitad de las cosas que estaban en la lista. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

**-¿Heero?**—Preguntó inquieto al remover algunas cosas en el carrito.

**-Mh…-**-Respondió el aludido a unos metros.

**-¿Por qué hay un royo de cable eléctrico junto al tarro de café?**

**-Lo necesito para un experimento**. —Respondió como si nada. Duo le miró interrogante. ¿Desde cuando Heero hacia experimentos?

**-¿Y esas bujías junto a las verduras?**—Preguntó mientras conectaba ideas.

**-Experimento**. —Respondió Heero mientras seguía mirando manzanas de lo más concentrado.

**-¿Y la bolsa de clavos?—**Heero se volteó a verlo con su acostumbrada seriedad. Hizo un gesto de "que importa, sólo son clavos".

Decidió no seguir preguntando y avanzar hasta los helados. Cuando estaba agarrando el helado de chocolate fue que la verdad se armo frente a sus ojos.

**-¿Heero?**

**-Mh…**

**-¿Por casualidad no estarás pensando en hacer una bomba?—**Preguntó como si estuviera hablando del clima. Heero le devolvió una mirada rápida y sonrió. —¿**Sabes que sonreír así lo logra que pases por inocente, verdad?**

**-¿No?**

**-No… no funciona conmigo. ¿Qué harás volar?—**Preguntó acercándosele curioso con el helado aún entre las manos.

**-Soy un ser pacifista. No voy a hacer volar nada, 02.—**Contestó Heero empujando el carrito alejándose por el pasillo.

**...**

**-¿Heero? ¿Por qué compraste un reloj de escritorio?—**Preguntó al ordenar las compras en la alacena.

**-Experimento**.—Murmuró el otro mientras se iba con sus compras, ante la mirada inquieta de Shinigami.

**26-01-2014 2:05:30**


	103. Chapter 103

**103**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**-Prueba 1…-**Dijo Heero escondiéndose tras un muro junto a un detonador. Lo accionó suavemente. Levanto las cejas con sorpresa al notar que nada había pasado. –**Prueba 1 fallada.**

**-No explotó**.—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**-No se supone que explote.—**Dijo Heero ya cansado de decir que no era una bomba.

**-Tienes un detonador en la mano, ¿qué quieres que piense?—**Dijo Duo tratando de no echarse a reír.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Quería ver que tanto hacías. No es muy común que dejes tu laptop como si nada cuando hay tantos lugares que hackear. **

Heero se cruzo de brazos y se le quedó viendo sin moverse de su lugar.

**-Ok… estaba aburrido y no tenía a quien molestar. Y ya sabes que tengo una debilidad por molestarte a ti. No puedo evitarlo. Así que deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo…aunque sea una bomba que no explota, y hazme caso**.—Heero resopló.

**-No puedo. Estoy ocupado.**

**-No explota. Así que no es importante.**

**-No tiene que explotar. Por que sigues diciendo que es una bomba.**

**-Porque lo es.—**Afirmo Duo acercándosele y deteniéndose cuando sus narices chocaron.—**Vamos a casa.**

**-Ocupado.**

**-Aburrido.**

**-Ocupado.**

**-Ni siquiera explota.**

**-No tiene que explotar.—**Murmuró Heero mientras era arrastrado a casa. Ya tendría que escaparse más tarde y seguir con las pruebas.

DC

01-02-2014 1:32:18


	104. Chapter 104

**104**

Terminar su experimento había demorado más de lo que había calculado. Claramente no había considerado entre las variables a Duo. De diez pruebas le había interrumpido siete, y eso que había tratado de ocupar las horas en que el otro estaba en su trabajo entretenido entre motores, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para saber cuando estaba en medio de sus experimentos.

"_Su teléfono vibró por segunda vez en medio de la quinta prueba.._

_**-¿Qué pasa?—**__Contestó de mala gana mientras trataba de seguir revisando los cables en los que trabajaba.._

_**-¿Aún no explota?—**__Preguntó la voz del otro. Se levantó del golpe de su lugar. Respiró hondo antes de recostar su cuerpo en la pared más cercana mientras aguantaba las ganas de patear lo primero que estuviera cerca. _

_**-No tiene que explotar.—**__Dijo moduladamente__**.-No es una bomba.—**__Agregó por milésima vez en la semana._

_**-Así que aún no explota.—**__Afirmó Duo. Heero cortó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono lo más lejos que pudo._

_**-¡Que no es una maldita bomba!"**_

Atornilló el último dispositivo antes de sonreír satisfecho. Ahora podía volver a la cama a descansar.

DC

06-02-2014 0:16:12


	105. Chapter 105

**105.**

Heero dormía de lo más bien cuando sintió que lo zarandeaban.

**-¡No sé cómo puedes dormir con esa música del demonio invadiendo nuestro cuarto!—**Se quejaba el trenzado sin dejar de moverle.

**-¿Karaoke?—**Preguntó mientras se soltaba de Duo y se incorporaba en la cama con el sueño aún encima.

**-Los odio. ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¡Salvamos el universo!—**Heero frunció el ceño. —**Hice explotar a mi Deathcythes… tuve que aguantarte a ti y a Wu en las misiones…Pensé que tendría una recompensa al final del camino!—**Concluyó antes de dejarse caer dramáticamente en el colchón haciéndolo rebotar en su lugar.

**-Supongo que es buen momento.—**Dijo 01 estirándose hacia su mesita de luz y cogiendo algo. Duo no le había prestado atención hasta que lo vio moverse en medio de la oscuridad. La luz que emitió el dispositivo de detonación fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

**-¿Eh?—**Preguntó al ver que Heero iba a utilizarlo**.-¡No!—**Exclamó mientras se le tiraba encima.

**-¿Duo?—**Preguntó Heero quedándose quieto.

**-¡No puedes explotar a los vecinos!**

**-¿Que? Duo! ¡No es una maldita bomba!**

**-Entonces ¿qué es**?—preguntó sin quitarse de encima.

**-Un pulso magnético**…-Dijo Heero como si hablara del clima. **—Estratégicamente ubicado para hacer callar a los vecinos sin que perjudique nuestros electrodomésticos.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Y es la hora de la prueba final… o tienes ganas de hacer otra cosa. —**Preguntó bajando el tono de la voz.

Duo se levantó rápido.

**-Primero callamos a los vecinos… ya luego lo otro…-**Dijo tomando el detonador y accionándolo.

**DC**

**06-02-2014 0:42:42**


	106. Chapter 106

**106.**

**-Explotó.—**Afirmó por quinta vez Duo mientras desayunaban.

**-No mi creación.—**Murmuró Heero mientras masticaba su tostada.

**-El equipo de música del vecino explotó. ¿Mejor?—**Duo sonrió detrás de su taza de café.

**-Más certero.—**Respondió Heero.

**-Explotó**.—Duo volvió a decir antes de echarse a reír.

**-Deberías agradecerme de que dormirás por un tiempo sin la serenata**.—Dijo Heero que se había quedado con las ganas de dormir o de saltarle encima a Duo ya que los bomberos habían molestado toda la noche buscando el origen de la explosión.

**DC**

**06-02-2014 1:01:03**


	107. Chapter 107

**107.**

**-Duo…no te levantes aún**…-Murmuró Heero agarrándolo de la camiseta.

**-Pero si ya es mediodía**. —Contestó volviendo a su lugar para mirarle.

**-Domingo…-**Murmuró en respuesta Heero antes de volver a cerrar los ojos sin soltarlo y hundirse aún más entre las cobijas.

Duo se le quedó viendo sorprendido por un rato hasta que algo en la expresión del otro le hizo acercar una mano a su frente para salir de las dudas.

**-Mierda…-**Soltó al comprobar el calor que despedía Heero. Lo último que faltaba, que el chico que nunca se enfermaba tuviera fiebre de la nada.

Heero le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde la cama. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la fiebre había bajado, pero había sido reemplazada por ojos vidriosos y alguno que otro estornudo que lo hacia esconderse bajo la colcha, Duo supuso que para disimular… Lo que le hacia sonreír...

Sabía que Heero debía estar demasiado cansado como para aguantar estar allí mostrándose indefenso, aunque eso no dejaba que estuviera bastante alerta a lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto.

**-Vuelve a dormir. —**Le dijo arropándole con tranquilidad. —**Yo cuidaré de ti.**

Heero le miró por unos segundos antes de decidir hacerle caso y cerrar los ojos para dormir de nuevo. Duo supo que sería una experiencia interesante.

**DC**

**13-02-2014 23:22:49**


	108. Chapter 108

**108.**

Duo no había ido a trabajar, aunque Heero le había dicho que ya se sentía bien.

**-Me quedo aquí. Ya pedí permiso. —**Contestó acercándole una bandeja con el desayuno.

**-No es necesario que te quedes cuidándome…**

**-Es necesario para mí. Así que aguántate. Además tu fiebre volvió cuando parecías estar de lo mejor… y no fue gracioso. **

Heero mordió una tostada sin muchas ganas, mientras trataba de darle algo de credibilidad a su cara de que las cosas estaban mejor, pero por alguna razón su reflejo en la cuchara parecía no opinar lo mismo...

**-El médico me dijo que tenía que mantenerte vigilado…-**Agregó Duo mirándole acusativamente.

**-Ni que me fuera a salir por una ventana…-**Murmuró antes de seguir peleando con la tostada y evitando volver a mirarse en la cuchara.

Duo se le quedó viendo con cara de "_tú y yo sabemos que has hecho cosas peores que esa_" que lo hizo bajar la vista a su taza de café con leche.

**-Mejor explícame qué estuviste haciendo para terminar enfermo de esta forma. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en misiones extremas te vi siquiera estornudar.**

**-Nada.—**Murmuró 01 mientras se acordaba de haber estado sobre la carpa del circo de Trowa ayudándole a fijar amarras para que la carpa no fuera arrastrada por el viento y la lluvia que habían salido de la nada. No había podido negarse. 03 y él eran los únicos que podrían haber hecho el trabajo en ese instante… Además había estado aburrido toda la semana… El mundo de la programación no estaba tan entretenido...

Duo sólo se le quedó viendo con cara de que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar…

**DC**

**13-02-2014 23:42:45**


	109. Chapter 109

**109.**

Duo abrió los ojos con desgano. No quería ir a trabajar. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la rutina de cuidar a un Heero Yuy que pataleaba cada dos de tres, aún en estado de estar más allá que acá. No podía evitar pensar que había sido hasta divertido verlo depender de él hasta en las cosas más simples. Supuso que Heero opinaría que más bien le obligó a depender de él, ya que por si solo podía lo más bien arrastrarse hasta el baño.

Junto fuerza de voluntad y salió de la cama. Tenía que huir antes de que Heero se le quedara viendo con ojitos de cachorro abandonado…OK, no era cara de cachorro… pero de abandonado sí, y contra esa no tenía como luchar.

Ya le llamaría más tarde del trabajo para saber si estaba bien.

**DC**

**14-02-2014 0:03:33**


	110. Chapter 110

**110**.

Heero tecleaba de lo más entretenido cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de ir a ver quien molestaba, no quería terminar encontrándose con sujetos tratando de hacerle creer en amigos imaginarios que podrían salvar su alma. Já. Como si el creyese que el alma existiera…

Diez minutos de escuchar el timbre ya le estaban haciendo necesitar su pistola cerca. Lastima que Duo se la había escondido la última vez cuando quiso espantar al vecino matonezco que tenían en el edificio. Duo le había dicho que su cuchillo cocinero era más ad hoc para el trabajo. Terminó por aceptar que era verdad cuando no volvió a asomar la nariz por su piso.

Quince minutos y sospechó que quien fuera el que estaba esperando en la puerta era un conocido o el tipo más suicida de la Tierra. Se puso de pie arrastrando la silla con pesadez, camino firmemente a abrió la puerta.

**-05. —**Masticó las palabras aguantando las ganas de volver a cerrar la puerta en la nariz del chino.

**-Sí, buenas tardes para ti también. —**Dijo empujándole para un lado y entrando sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar.

**-Adelante… estás en tu casa. —**Murmuró cerrando la puerta de una patada.

**-Pensé que la vida de casado te cambiaría la cara de amargado. —**Dijo el chino sacando un fajo de papeles de su chaqueta alargándoselos sin mucha ceremonia. —**Te tengo trabajo.**

Heero se le quedó viendo con cara de no haber decidido aún como iba a deshacerse del cuerpo de 05, lástima que Duo lo mataría si usaba la alfombra nueva para llevarlo a la zanja más cercana.

Chang empujó los papeles hacia él con más energía, logrando que los tomara de mala gana.

**-¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó Yuy dejándose caer en el sofá sin tener intenciones ni de ofrecerle agua al otro, además aún no le perdonaba el culatazo que le había dado en el pasado para noquearlo.

**-Te tengo una misión. —**Dijo sentándose en un sillón observando la decoración y notando a todas luces la mano de Duo en todos lados. Según él, Heero no tenía gusto ni para peinarse.

Heero miró los papeles y se los devolvió después de unos 5 minutos.

**-No me interesa.—**En ese mismo instante la puerta de entrada se abría y dejaba pasar a un trenzado cargado con bolsas del supermercado, haciendo que Heero se levantara al instante y fuera a ayudarle.

**-OH, tenemos visitas. —**Exclamó Duo al ver a Wu Fei sentado en el salón algo incómodo**.-¿Molesto?**

**-Ya se iba.—**Dijo Heero dándole la espalda al chino para llevar las bolsas a la cocina y esconderse allí hasta que Duo hiciera huir a Chang, lo que no demoró más de 3 minutos. Con lo que no contó fue con que el chino dejara los papeles y Duo se pusiera a leerlos.

…**. **

**DC**

**14-02-2014 0:36:00**


	111. Chapter 111

**111.**

Heero guardaba las compras de Duo en la alacena cuando éste cruzó la puerta de la cocina con el manojo de documentos en una mano.

**-Así que te quiere de vuelta**…-Dijo el trenzado como si nada mientras caminaba hacia una silla y se sentaba junto a la pequeña mesa que había allí. Heero dejó de ordenar y volteó para mirarle.

**-Le dije que no estaba interesado.—**Respondió ganándose una mirada breve, que no hizo más que inquietarlo, así que caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a Duo.

**-Yo… Chang parece no estar en la misma onda de radio que yo… -**Murmuró.

**-Duo…-**Le llamó para que le mirara directamente para poder entender que le pasaba por la cabeza.

**-La próxima vez que lo vea por aquí con cosas como ésta…-**Movió los papeles en su manomientras volvía a mirarle**—…le voy a dar un tiro.**

Heero sonrió.

**-Haz la fila. Yo pensé en eso primero. —**Dijo tomando los papeles y rasgándolos en pequeños trozos.

**-Sabes muy bien que no se le dice "no" a un tipo como Wu Fei. Él va a volver. No tiene de otra. **

**-Hay más personas que pueden hacer este trabajo. —**Agregó tratando de quitarle importancia.

**-No. Sabemos muy bien que los otros que podrían hacer este trabajo están muertos**. —Contestó ganándose una mirada seria de su pareja. —**Y si lo que decían esos documentos tiene si quiera un diez por ciento de verdad, es algo importante.**

**-Duo, si me involucro en esto no volveremos a estar tranquilos. Las consecuencias son demasiado obvias. Acaso eres tan ingenuo como para creer que confiarían en mí después de manejar información de ése tipo. **

**-No soy ingenuo… se mejor que nadie que terminarías desapareciendo. **

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Yo le disparo primero. Me lo merezco. — **Heero volvió a parecer relajado. —**Hay algo más importante de lo que tenemos que tratar… ¿Qué hace aún el gato en casa?—**Preguntó apuntando al negro minino que en ese junto momento venía entrando al lugar, para sentarse junto a las piernas de Duo y quedársele viendo con sus enormes ojos dorados.

**-Eh… bueno, no quiere irse.** —Contestó Heero volviendo a pararse y a terminar de ordenar las compras.

**-Así que no pudiste dejarlo con la vecina… ¡Heero! Los gatos son tan… ¡Mira! Hasta tienen esa mirada de…** -El gato había saltado a su regazo y desde allí le miraba fijamente.

**-A él le caes bien. —**Heero caminó hasta Duo y levantó al gato para dejarlo agarrado a su hombro en donde se quedó quieto mirando hacia abajo al trenzado.

**-OK… Te gusta el gato. Nos quedamos con el gato. Pero te haces cargo de mantenerlo lejos de mis cosas. No quiero pelo por toda mi ropa. Y no quiero que duerma con nosotros. No podría ni besarte sabiendo que me está mirando. —**Agregó al ver que Heero parecía estar realmente contento, así que se ganó un beso rápido, con el gato a centímetros de su cara. —**El gato me está mirando…-**Murmuró sobre los labios de Heero.

**DC**

**19-02-2014 2:31:44**

**El gato psicópata necesita un nombre… alguna idea?**


	112. Chapter 112

112.

El arma apuntó a su cabeza. Reconoció los ojos del hombre frente a él. No era un ladrón. Aquél era como él. Un soldado. Un asesino.

Supo al instante que el pasado venía por él, como siempre temió que sucediera.

Apretó la bolsa de papel entre sus manos tratando de aferrarse a la idea de que todo saldría bien. Era un piloto, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, también podría con esta.

_Muevete, no tenemos todo el día.

Se echó a caminar mirando antes al edificio en donde le esperaba Duo y Hemingway. Trató de pensar como en el pasado, cuando no tenía nada para perder, cuando no había alguien esperando por él. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados en el asfalto.

Ese día hacía más frío.

* * *

Chang miró a Duo con seriedad. Él otro había traspasado su puerta como un huracán hablando demasiado rápido. Sólo después de calmarlo, entendió. Y todo calzó en su cerebro. Las alertas de sus subordinados, las investigaciones inconclusas, las desapariciones de antiguos colaboradores... Todo estaba frente a sus ojos. Y ahora, Heero Yuy.

_Lo encontráremos._Aseguró sabiendo que era probable de encontrarlo como a los demás, apenas reconocible... no quería imaginar las consecuencias de eso.

* * *

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que lo encerraron en ese pequeño cuarto, sólo que en algún momento sintió hambre. Aquello no le habría sucedido en el pasado. Habría podido mantenerse una semana sólo con agua.

En algún momento lo sacarían de allí, como lo habían hecho con el otro tipo. Arrastrándolo como si fuera a ser sacrificado.

Después de sobrevivir a tantas cosas, morir así llegaba a ser hasta irónico. Duo reiría. Se mofarìa de haber sido tan fácil de atrapar, y no podría culparlo. El sólo había pensado en alejarlo del departamento. Miró la oscuridad que se colaba por todos lados. Por alguna razón le pareció tan cercana.

¿Estaría Duo bien? ...

* * *

DC_outside, julio de 2014.


	113. Chapter 113

113.

la sangre le corría por el rostro. Podía sentirla. Espesa. Aquella patada había dolido. Ni siquiera había podido evitarla. Eso pasaba cuando tenias las manos encadenadas a la espalda y había tres tipos dándote una golpiza en una coordinación digna de admiración. Ni siquiera quiso imaginar a cuantos más habían llevado a ese lugar.

No había que adivinar. Los tipos lo habían dicho. Nadie podría reconocer sus restos cuando tiraran su cuerpo en alguna zanja olvidada. Él sabía que eso no era cierto. Duo le reconocería. Él era capaz de eso, de verle más allá de las marcas, de las heridas, del vacío y de la sangre.

Él le dejaría descansar en casa nuevamente.

...

* * *

Duo apretó el cuello del tipo sin mucho pensarlo. Tenía que tener respuestas. No importaba el costo. Aquello no se iba a quedar así. No podían quitarle a Heero, no era justo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado. Y si se lo llevaban... El armaría el infierno. Volvería a convertirse gustosamente en la muerte, pero ésta vez, por algo más importante que la paz de las colonias.

...

* * *

_No se supone que sea tan resistente._ Comentó un tipo levantándolo del suelo tirando de las cadenas._Ha resistido más que cualquiera.

_No es un tipo cualquiera, ese de ahí es un piloto gundam. _dijo una voz que hizo temblar a Heero cuando intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir sus ojos para ver al recién llegado.

_quien demonios eres tú!_gritó uno de los hombres.

_tú lo has dicho, el demonio.

Heero sintió su cuerpo estrellarse en el suelo antes de escuchar un alboroto y luego sumirse en el silencio.

...

* * *

DC_Outside, julio de 2014.


	114. Chapter 114

114.

Durmió. Podía escuchar a veces conversaciones a lo lejos. Otras veces a Duo hablándole al oído, contándole lo que iban a hacer cuando estuviera bien. Algunas veces, sólo había silencio.

Le había sentido dormir a su lado un par de veces. Habría querido decirle que todo estaba bien. Que pronto harían todo lo que él quisiera, pero sus ojos no habrían y sus manos no se movían. Estaba tan cansado. Así que respiraba. Le respiraba.

Se contentaba con sentirle tibio a su lado.

...

* * *

Ocho días. Ocho días en que no se separó de su lado. Ocho días que esperó impaciente a que abriera sus ojos. Y lo hizo. Despertó enderezándose en la silla y le vio mirarle desde la cama.

_Heero!

El chico pestañeó lentamente antes de removerse en la cama. Estaba agarrotado.

_Quieto!_Exclamó Duo acercándose y deteniéndole. _Aún pueden abrirse tus heridas. Solo quedate quieto._Dijo más calmado, casi en un susurro.

_Te extrañé._murmuró Heero al verle mejor el rostro. Duo parecía muy cansado.

_Yo igual, idiota._Duo apretó sus manos en los hombros de Heero un segundo antes de soltarlo, y meterse decididamente en la cama. _No vuelvas a hacerme esto, o te mataré yo mismo.

_Lo prometo. Ah..tienes que devolverme mi arma..._murmuró Heero. Duo suspiro antes de enfocar su vista en el arma en una de las mesitas junto a ellos.

_Lo sé. Ahora, duerme.

* * *

DC_outside, julio de 2014.


End file.
